Bastet
by GoddessxX
Summary: Gods travel from Egypt to Japan in hopes to capture a dangerous Goddess who will create chaos destroying all of man-kind. They use the help of Inuyasha and his friends. Along the journey Sesshomaru-sama and InuTaisho are determined to win over a Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cairo, Egypt

The sky was dark and the stars twinkled in the sky, while the light glazed the sand. The pyramids passed the clouds in the sky, and the golden palace shines in the view. Inside the golden palace a strong woman sat on her throne. Her black hair shined from the moonlight, her vulture headwear wears heavy against her head, and the golden sheer of cloth that covers her. She sat possessed, legs crossed, her hand placed against her cheek, while her other hand holds tightly to her staff. Her name was Mut the Mother of gods and the Queens of Goddesses. Across from her stood Ra known as the sun god. His large strong wings were made of gold as was his armor. His short white hair brushes across his forehead, and his thick eyeliner brushed across his eyelids. "Ra where might Sekhmet be? She has been missing for some centuries. I am concerned she may have created chaos in an area," Mut stated. Ra eyes widened due to her statement, but narrowed knowing she has nothing to worry about. "My Queen I'm sure she is off creating chaos, but nothing we should be alarmed about. Let her be," Ra answered. Mut stared at him knowing she will send someone to search for this chaotic goddess. She glanced at a solider, and he quickly lowered his eyes not to dare look her in her eyes. "Solider," she asked gently, "Go retrieve Thoth." The solider bowed in respect, but before he turned around. The door opened quickly causing a loud bang throughout the palace. A tall tan skinned man with short silver hair with a glass on his eye, and a cobra belt wrapped around his waist appeared. His wardrobe was rather simple, with a tight black cloth that embraced his upper body. Gold plated bracelets wrapped around wrists, which all Gods and Goddesses wear to show others their position/title. Thoth is a God of the Moon, Magic and Writing. "Why must you make such a drastic interest Thoth!" Ra stated while rubbing the back of his head. "Well I must announce my presence to the mother of Gods and Queen of Goddesses," he answered with his arms crossed, "Sekhmet is who you seek?" he asked turning his attention to Mut.

Mut nodded still keeping her position on her throne. "I fear she is creating chaos, but I sense she is not in the area. I would like to know her location," she responded. Thoth face went serious and felt the nervosas coming off from her. "My Queen she is in area that is not near us, but in a place known as Japan," he answered. Ra and Mut eyes widened and jaw dropped. Silence filled the room. Eventually, Mut finally spoke breaking the silence. "Then I will send my best warriors after her, she has no business in an area we don't know of." Ra nodded in agreement. Ra faced both Thoth and Mut, "I know who to send. Bastet, she is Sekhmet other half, surely, she would know how to control her if Sekhmet goes into rage and kill innocents. Along to travel by her side is Anubis, which will keep her company," Ra stated. "Than it is settled, bring both of them two," Mutt ordered. Ra left both Mutt and Thoth, and went to search for Anubis and Bastet.

The sun has slowly risen, shining on the desert sand and the glittery that glistened. The gold temples reflection sparkled against the sun, and the water in the river spoke words. A beautiful woman sat near the river twirling a flower between her fingers. She was known as Sekhmet other half, she was the Goddess of Protection and also Ra's daughter. Her eyes were remarkable, one eye was the color of the desert, while the other eye was the color of the ocean. Her silver/white hair was as silky as an expensive wardrobe. Her sheer clothing touched with gold jewelry showed her position in the palace. Cats roamed the area, but two in particular were her protectors and comforters. Two large sized lions that were even above the servants, always stood by Bastet side. A tall man approached her, his raven hair blew with the soft wind, and his eyes reviled death. His ears resembled a jackal and his armor covered his body. Anubis was his name who was known the God of mummification and afterlife as well as the patron god of lost souls and the helpless. Death followed his presence, but it did not intimidate Bastet. She was well aware of his status. She narrowed her eyes at the God who so boldly sat beside her and asked, "What brings me the honor of having you in my presence Anubis?" He smiled at the woman and was happy that she acknowledged him. "Goddess as you are aware, our Queen request of our presence. Ra has informed me and ordered me to pass on the message to his daughter. You," Anubis responded. Bastet examined his face to spot a hint of lie. She stood up and left while the soldiers opened the grand doors for her. The lions and Anubis followed behind, while smirking at the woman and her seriousness. She walked modestly and with confidence. As they approached a much larger entrance where Mut and Ra were waiting for them. They bowed to show respect to Ra and Mutt. "Bastet, my beautiful daughter," Ra said while sitting on his throne beside Mutt "how have you been?"

"I am well my King, I am aware this is an important matter," Bastet responded. "Yes, it is. Sekhmet is who I want both of you to retrieve," Mut stated looking at both of them. "We are worried that she may have caused chaos in another area," she continued. Bastet narrowed her eyes, while Ra was waiting for a reaction out of her. She wore sheer hiding half her face, only her eyes were present along with her golden headwear. Anubis stepped forward and asked, "Yes my Queen we will go and retrieve her. Where might she be?"

"Japan, it is south of here," Mut answered, "I do not care how you get there, but I am assuming their culture is different there. So, try to blend in and try not to stand out. If you do Sekhmet might be aware of your presence there, and start war."

Anubis and Bastet bowed and left, while they did Ra turned to face Mutt, "Do you think a war will happen? Sekhmet and Bastet do not get along so well. I fear this will create a war that will kill innocents. Not only that other Gods and Goddess protect those lands, and demons and humans roams their as well. It could be dangerous sending them in an unfamiliar area." Mutt didn't answer instead turned to look at the pyramids and the statues that were of her.

Anubis and Bastet left the palace, and wondered through the desert. The sun was beaming on their skin, and Anubis stopped in his tracks. Bastet had already changed her clothing that might fit into the feudal area of Japan, black and gold clothing that fit her figure, along with fabric that covered half of her face. Anubis never changed. "Bastet, does something trouble you?" he asked. She tilted her head and glanced in his direction making eye contact with the God. She finally responded, "It is best if we turn into our true forms, it will be faster."

A wind appeared underneath her causing a tornado the color of snow, and the wind suddenly disappeared a large lion the height of pyramids appeared. She suddenly took off and flew in the sky leaving Anubis to follow. He sighed, and transformed into a large black jackal. He took off into the sky to follow her and her companions.


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not know the rights to Inuyasha and the characters from the series

Chapter 2: Emotionless Vs. Emotionless

Feudal era Japan

The area was different from Egypt, the land was surrounded with green, unlike soft brown crystal sand. The smell was different also, it smelled fresh. Through the forest appeared a strong long silver haired dog demon, with purple stripes along his cheeks, and soft golden eyes. He sat peacefully along a tree, when something caught his attention. He took in the smell 'What is this strong presence. I've never felt anything so strong before' He grew furious to know something was much stronger. "Lord Sesshomaru!" a toad demon yelled from a distance. He turned to the direction of where he was running from. "What is it Jaken," he answered emotionless. "I feel something strange," the toad responded. The tall dog demon stood up and smelled the air to feel where the location this strong sense was coming from. He started walking toward the direction stepping on Jaken who was in his way.

Anubis and Bastet landed in a forest area, and turned into their human form. Bastet wanted to scout the area and was shocked to see how different everything was. She left Anubis to venture around the area, and her lions followed. Anubis knew she will be back and decided to rest due to the long journey. Bastet found a stream, noticing a large boulder was next to it. She sat on it looking at the fish swim in the water with interest. She heard a child from a distant, and turned her head to the direction noticing a child running to the river cheerfully. When the human caught the sight of the Goddess, she stood their frozen with fear due to the lions staring at her. 'What a peculiar human child' Bastet examined the child and finally stated to the human child, "They will not harm you child, continue to do what you were doing." The child looked at Bastet confused 'Silly human child must think I'm a demon' She noticed the human child did not move and asked, "Are you afraid little girl?" The scent of fear came off the human child. Jaken appeared waving his staff at the Goddess in anger, "Woman be gone, she wants to get some fish. You are scaring her!" Bastet narrowed her eyes at the toad demon, and growled at him trying to order this Goddess who is above humans AND demons. Jaken heard the growl coming off from her and froze, "Just you wait! Lord Sesshomaru will kill you!" Bastet ignored his threat. She looked at the human child and pointed to the stream. The little human girl was no longer afraid, when she noticed the woman wasn't going to bother her neither were her ferocious big cats. Bastet knew there was a strong demon coming her way, but no demon can ever threaten or even intimidate her. She was stronger than any powerful demon, only another God or Goddess could match her strength in power. "It was you that I was sensing, but there is no demonic aura coming from you," Sesshomaru- sama stated as he walked toward her. Her back was facing him, and she never bothered to look at the dog demon.

A growl came off of the dog demon lord. "Who are you?" he demanded. "She finally turned her head slightly to look at him, and noticed he was a rather handsome demon. She narrowed her eyes at his command. "Who am I does not concern you dog demon," she answered turning to look at the sky, she knew he was a dog due the scent that came from him resembled one. Jaken grew angry, while splashing the water not knowing the little girl was trying to catch fish and shouting, "How dare you insult mi lord, wench!" The comment made Bastet furious, but she does not show much emotion, instead she taped the water lightly with her black thigh high boot and her eyes began to glow white. Suddenly, fish came up slapping the toad demon with their tails, causing the human child to laugh. "Don't just stand there and laugh Rin, HELP ME!" he shouted at the girl.

Bastet stood up and faced the demon who was must taller than her, actually the same height as Anubis. She smirked even though you couldn't see it, but Sesshomaru-sama heard it under her fabric that covered half her face. He noticed she was very different and the two different colored eyes of hers caught his attention. Sesshomaru-sama stared at her furious that she would try to challenge him, due to her not breaking eye contact. 'What kind of demon is she'

Bastet walked past the dog demon, and her scent caught his nose. She smelled of fresh river water, and fresh clean air. He watched as she walked away, and knew that he would run into her again. "How can something so small, be so powerful," he stated. Bastet heard him, and smirked at his compliment toward her even though he wasn't trying to give her a compliment. "My Lord, why did you just let her go so easily," Jaken asked looking up at him. She continued to walk through the forest and noticed Anubis sitting in the grass waiting for her arrival. "Where did you wonder off to?" he asked as she approached him. "I went to roam the area," she answered not even looking his way "Sekhmet will soon find out of our presence, till than we will ask around for her whereabouts." They wondered into a village, walking past humans with confidence. They all stared in disbelief and fear, as one villager even ran away. They could hear whispers that would even make an old woman jump, and the lions snarled in anger. Anubis noticed a young woman with big brown eyes stare at him from a distance. "Why is that human staring so hard," he stated softly. Her scent brushed across his nose smelling of sakura blossoms, and knew she wasn't from around her. She smelled different from everyone else, but Bastet paid no attention to her. As he walked passed the big browned eye woman with silky raven hair, Anubis couldn't help but stare at her with his hands in his pockets. The human woman was in shock, and slowly walked away. As she did she walked into a small hut, where her friends were. "What is Kagome?" the inu hanyou asked with worry on his face. "I saw two people walk into the village Inuyasha, I think they might be demons, but," she stared outside "I don't sense any demonic aura coming from them." The inu hanyou Inuyasha stood up quickly, and walked outside scanning the area. The monk Miroku titled his head down and asked, "I don't sense any demonic aura, are sure they were demons Kagome?" She looked at the monk and answered, "I'm not sure Miroku." Inuyasha interrupted their conversation, "Well I'm going to go check it out." He walked through the village, looking for unfamiliar faces, and the villages came up to him hurling around him. "They looked like demons," one villager said. "They stole some food, and left not too long ago," an old villager man shouted toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha snarled that he missed them, and walked back to the hut where his friends were. "Well whoever they were their gone now," he said while shielding his tessaiga. Kagome stared at the floor twirling her hair with her finger 'They were so different, and their golden bracelets wrapped around their forearms. It's like I've seen it before.' She suddenly snapped out of it when Inuyasha held her hand asking, "Are you ok Kagome?" She bites her lip and wornness consumed her, "I feel as if something bad it going to happen Inuyasha." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her confused.

500 years later Kyoto, Japan

An alarm went off causing a young teenage girl to fall off her bed, and ran to the restroom rushing to get ready. Her light brown chestnut hair looked frizzy and wild, and dark circles surrounded her hazel eyes. She dragged her hair to form two perfect lustful ponytails, while brushing her teeth at the same time. "Ugh, IM GOING TO BE LATE," she shouted. She quickly pulled on her long black knee socks that stopped above her thighs, and pulled on her plaid red skirt along with her white blouse. She threw items to the side to find her tie that matched her skirt and her black jacket that had the symbol of her school. She quickly ran out the house, passing people, and saw the subway. As she finally got in she exhaled loudly 'That was close' As the subway train came to a stop, she walked to a museum where a group of other students were standing. "Hey Hana!" one student yelled while waving to get the teenage girl's attention. She ran over to them greeting her friends, when the teacher interrupted them to walk into the national museum. Hana was walked by her friends ignoring the tutor that was informing them about history. She saw something in the corner of her eye that caught her attention, it was statues of people with animal heads. An archaeologist who worked in the museum saw her interest in the statue, and smiled. "So, you are interested about Egypt?" the worker asked. She jumped to the surprise stranger standing behind her, and it was a short old woman with grey locks, and wrinkles that attacked her face. "Egypt," Hana questioned with a confused look on her face. "Hai" the woman responded she guided her deeper into the hallway filled with Egyptian air facts, and hieroglyphics. She passed by Gods and Goddess statues, even Bastet, Anubis, Mut, Ra, Thoth, and Sekhmet. A golden artifact made her eyes widen it was sealed in a glass container. It had hieroglyphics encrypted into the golden plates, she turned to the woman asking what it is. "These are golden plates, my dear, they cover the Gods and Goddess forearms. They are unbreakable," she explained looking at the artifact, "its shows others that they are a God or a Goddess. They're symbol of what they are is encrypted into the plates." Hana eyes widened with disbelief and assumed it was made of gold, "Isn't that heavy to carry?" she asked stupidly. The old woman laughed and replied, "Not to them my dear." She turned her head to the statues and stated, "Just like Japan, Gods and Goddess ruled Egypt and people worshipped them, but some of them were dangerous." Hana turned her head away from the golden plate to the old woman. As the day went by Hana learned almost about every God and Goddess, when she finally heard it was time to depart. She bowed to the old woman and thanked her. She smiled, but grabbed Hana wrist, "My dear, you will meet a God one day, and be prepared for what is to come." Hana was shocked at her statement. The woman pulled out a golden necklace and handed it to her, not knowing it was a gift from the Gods. Hana examined the piece and placed it around her neck, the old woman finished, "This will not only help you, but protect you." Before Hana can thank her, the woman was gone. Hana turned her head trying to find the woman, but she was nowhere in sight. She looked at the piece she had given her it was almost like a golden chain with a shiny oval jewel in the middle. She headed home looking gazed at the sky, when a sudden breezed pushed her to her bottom. The clouds suddenly turned grey as was preparing to the rain, and Hana pulled her ponytails and said, "Just my luck, it would rain now." As she hurried to get home, a gush of wind hit her along with a newspaper hitting her face and she stomped her feet to protest, "OH COME ON KAMI!"

She saw a shrine that stood tall and red. She walked toward it, and saw the presence before her. It was the Kamo shrine, she gently touched the piece and gazed at the top ignoring raindrops that hit her eyes. She slowly walked through the Kamo shrine, and a bright light appeared causing her to shield her eyes with her arms. A powerful wind pushed her forward causing her to hit her head on a rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Japan Feudal era

Anubis and Bastet was walking along a trail, when a large snake demon appeared from the trees. It hissed at the intruders "Well want do we have here," the snake demon bared it fangs at them. Bastet ignored the demon and tried to continue her walk when the snake demon slammed its tail to block her path. She glared at the snake demon while grabbing one of her swords that she carried on her back. "What is it that you want demon?" Anubis shouted angrily that this snake would stop them from walking. The snake hissed while its eyes glowing bright red laughing, "I'm hungry, and you two look perfects to eat…" Before the snake demon could finish Bastet swiped its head from the body, causing the blood to splatter on Anubis. He snarled due to her childish reaction. "Must you be so destructive Bastet," he shouted while waving his fist. She chuckled and continued her walk. "We could've asked him about Sekhmet," he stated while jumping toward her. "That snake knows nothing, Sekhmet is smarter than that. She would only send the best demons, not some weak disposable one," she answered while continuing to walk.

From a distance, Kagome and her group heard a loud demon scream coming from the forest. Inuyasha growled loudly, "What was that?" he asked taking out tessaiga. Miroku walked past him answering, "It was a demon, but something must've killed it." A small fox demon jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and they decided to walk in the direction the scream came from.

Kyoto Imperial Palace

The palace was made of gold and had red lining designs. Only the strongest guards protected not only the palace, but the person inside of it. The Goddess of Creation and Death **Izanami** no mikoto her silky long colored red kimono, and lustful long hair that resembled darkness. Her pale skin as if it was a white flower, and her red eyeliner that grazed her eyes. Along with three dots on her forehead. Another strong powerful goddess appeared before the soldiers protecting the grand entrance. She stood tall with confident, her skin as the color of the desert, evil came off from her. Her long blonde hair flew with the wind. Her eyes resembled Bastet, but opposite. Her long white silky clothing wrapped tightly around her revealing her curves. Unlike Bastet, she shows her beautiful face and shows of her features well. She stepped toward the guards who looked at each other than looked at the woman in front of her. The guard shouted, "Be gone from here woman!" The woman gave off an evil grin, she responded, "Open the doors. I wish to speak to the person you are protecting." The guards were ready to kill her and she stepped forward, and her eyes glowed red. She raised her hand and suddenly the guards flew into the trees and opened the door to the palace. Once she enters other guards surrounded her drawing their swords. A woman came out and stood behind her guards. She stood their ever so gracefully and asked, "Who are you? And why have you seek me?" The tan skinned woman walked forward and her white long heeled thigh boots clicked and clacked on the wooden floor. The guards no longer letting her continue her path to the Goddess she finally spoke, "I am Sekhmet Goddess of war and destruction, plagues and healing." The pale skinned woman allowed her guard to let her pass, "I am Izanami Goddess of Creation and Death, why would I let a Goddess of Destruction enter my palace," she stated emphasis the word "destruction". Sekhmet stepped until she was a few feet away from the Goddess. Sekhmet gave an evil grin and responded, "I am searching for **Amaterasu Omikami, but I also wish to have a few demons created from you."** Izanami felt insulted that this Goddess came in here asking her to create demons for her. "I will not do that and as for **Amaterasu Omikami you can find her in the mountains that touch the clouds. She is not far from here, but she will not see you," she responded to the lioness Goddess. Sekhmet narrowed her eyes at her response and waved her hand and glistened of light appeared. "Well than maybe you can help me Goddess," she said.** "This world is full of hate, wouldn't you want to 'restore' it," she continued, "let me help you restore it. They do not worship you or even respect you." Izanami stared at her listening to every word, knowing the world has become hateful and humans were filled with greed. "Very well, what did you have in mind," she responded and guided her into her palace. "Rid the world of destruction and create a better one," Sekhmet responded, "but we need special artifact." Izanami cut her off, " **Amaterasu Omikami will know of our doings,** she is the powerful Goddess and will ban me of my duties if she knows of my agreement to aid you." Sekhmet smelled the worry coming from her and she waved her hand implying, "She will never know, but I do request powerful demons to retrieve this artifact." They both stopped in their tracks, which confused Sekhmet. "What is so special about this artifact that you wish to retrieve," Izanami asked curiously wide eyes.

Sekhmet didn't like the question she asked for it will ruin her plan, the golden artifact possess the power to open the underworld and rid the people. Sekhmet will be the most powerful Goddess in the world and people will not only bow down to her, but so will Gods and Goddesses in Japan. She knew she had no chance in taking over Egypt, but she can in Japan. "It will create a better life," Sekhmet finally responded. She looked at Sekhmet and agreed to this plan, "Very well than I will create these demons for you." Izanami waved her hands together to form an oval, and her eyes whitened. A pink aura filled the ground forming upward, Sekhmet watched with amazement. The aura vanished and three demonesses stood before her. They bowed to show respect, and saw the beautiful blonde hair goddess standing next to her. "Introduce yourselves," Sekhmet commanded. There were two demoness that were twins, both had silky red hair with red eyes color of blood. The other demoness had pale skin along with beautiful purple hair and her eyes were the color of the sea. "Kasumi," one twin responded and "Shizuka," the other responded. The goddess turned their attention to the purple hair demoness, she bowed and stated her name "Yoshie."

Izanami clapped her hands together and smiled as if they were her children, "Than it settled you will retrieve an artifact for Goddess Sekhmet. You will begin your journey today, after you get dressed." Knowing her creations appeared naked, she had her guards hand them clothing to cover themselves. Yoshie turned as asked the named of this interesting piece. Izanami turned to look at Sekhmet to answer. "Was symbol or Was scepter was the symbol of power in ancient Egyptian culture. You will know it when you see it, because it does not fit into your culture. It will stand out. It appeared here long ago, and was broken into pieces by someone. You are to collect those pieces and bring them to me," Sekhmet answered glaring at the new creation. They went to retrieve their weapons and clothing's. "They will do fine, they were given a small strength from me. It will be challenging to defeat them if they come across a powerful oppent. Sekhmet gave off an evil grin as Izanami left her standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hana encounter with the Gods

Hana was rubbing her head moaning in pain, she glanced at her surrounding and realized she was no longer in a city, but a forest. She slowly stood up, scared for her life, and listening to creepy things that surrounded her. She slowly walked through the forest looking for help, she noticed a wild boar coming her way. She screamed at the top of her lungs and started running for her life. Not knowing where she was going she ran into Anubis.

He smelled the fear coming off from her, and the lions slowly walked to her snarling at this human creature. She never seen such a handsome man before, but was he a man. His ear looked as if was a dog, but he looked human. He offered his hand to help her to her feet, she bowed low and closed her eyes tight, "I'm sorry mister." Anubis looked confused as to why she feared him it made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, he looks different, but he wasn't going to harm her. Anubis placed his clawed hand her on her chin for her to look at him and asked, "What were you running from human girl?" He looked in the direction she was running from and noticed a wild boar. The lions noticed as well and attacked the boar to feast on it. Bastet also looked at the interesting human girl, and noticed her attire was different from others around here. "What is your name human girl," she asked staring at the girl that had Anubis clawed hand still holding onto her chin. He suddenly placed his arms, and studied the human. Hana looked at Bastet, astonished how beautiful she was. She moved her eyes to the ground to not look the Goddess in her eyes, she didn't know what they were. "I asked you what your name was or are you mute," Bastet stated losing her patience. Bastet also smelled the fear coming from her, "My name is Hana from Kyoto," she finally answered. "Kyoto" Bastet looked at Anubis, who shrugged and looked back at the human girl. Hana continued, "I'm just trying to go home, but I." She caught the gold around both of their forearms, it looked familiar. 'I recognize that'

Anubis noticed the human was staring at the golden bracelet squeezing their forearms. Then she remembered it was the same she saw in the museum. She quickly looked at Bastet and Anubis also taking in the marking on Anubis face and the eye pattern detail on Bastet eyelids. "Your Gods are you not," Hana asked looking back to the ground. Her statement shocked Anubis and Bastet. Bastet walked up to Hana, looking down on her. "How do you know what we are human," she asked the human. "I just," Hana grew nervous. "You look like you won't survive out here alone, so you can accompany us until you figure out a way home," Anubis stated. Bastet continued to walk, and Hana ran to catch up to them. She walked beside Anubis, and observed the lions walking beside Bastet.

Silence filled the air, 'How am I going to get back home.'

Anubis looked down at the human girl walking beside him, and decided to break the silence. "You can call me Anubis," he stated while he turned his head forward. Hana looked up at the beautiful creature and continued, "She is Bastet." Now that she knew their names, she knew who exactly they were. "Why are you in Japan? Don't both of you belong in Egypt?" she asked while Bastet smirked at her questions. "We are looking for someone," Bastet answered. Hana looked back at Anubis, but then looked back at the ground. She knew she had to stay by them till she find a way home, and she'll be safe if she stays with them.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own the rights to Inuyasha and the characters in the series

Chapter 5: One Goddess, two brothers

Inuyasha and his group sensed a strong demonic presence not far from them. They quickly ran toward it, and noticed it was three demoness killing soldiers. Inuyasha placed Kagome down from his back and pulled tessaiga out attacking the demoness. A demon slayer approached the soldiers and told them to flee. Miroku looked at Kagome and stated, "They have a strong demonic aura coming from them." Kagome agreed pulling out her bow and arrow. They saw the human girl who travels with Sesshomaru-sama not far from the demoness. "Rin!" Kagome yelled "What are you doing here?" Kasumi was about to attack Rin, when Sesshomaru-sama appeared drawing his bakusaiga to block Kasumi. She jumped back and sensed he was a powerful demon. Kasumi glanced at Shizuka to inform her to attack the dog demon together. As they ran up to him, Inuyasha jumped in front summoning a wind scar. Sesshomaru-sama growled at him for his interferes and pushed him to the side snarling, "Get out of my way half- breed!"

The twins knew it would be difficult to defeat them, and Yoshie stepped forward. She glanced at the twins to step back and drew her sword, while she did Miroku shouted toward Inuyasha, "Inuyasha be careful! I think she's a lot stronger than the other two." He smirked at the thought of them being stronger than him, as he was about to lunge forward Sesshomaru-sama pushed him out the way attacking Yoshie. She jumped back dodging his attack, she raised her sword in the air twirling it around creating a powerful force. Not knowing Rin was still in the middle frozen with fear and she screamed getting Sesshomaru-sama attention. Yoshie threw the powerful force yelling, "Dragon Eye!" Sesshomaru-sama knew he wouldn't get to Rin in time. Suddenly, a glistening white light appeared vanishing the Dragon Eye that Yoshie tried to throw toward her enemies.

Everyone froze in disbelief. As the white fade, Rin opened her eyes and saw it was the same woman from the river. Sesshomaru-sama stood in front of Bastet sending a death glare at her, even though he couldn't see it he heard her smirk. Not looking at Rin, Bastet looked at Rin and said, "Why hello again little one." Rin smiled in relief she saved her and ran to Kagome and her friends. Yoshie was shocked to see her dragon eye method vanished. Sesshomaru-sama turned to face his enemies, and noticed Yoshie and the twins had left. They knew the battle has changed and Bastet was far more powerful than the others they didn't want to risk it right now, but inform the confrontation with Sekhmet and Izanami.

Bastet shielded her two swords to her back and Inuyasha pointing his sword toward her, "Hey! Who the hell are you?" Bastet stared at the brothers, and was about to walk off. Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha those were the ones in the village." Inuyasha turned his attention away from Kagome back to Bastet, and saw Anubis along with a human girl that wore clothes like Kagome use to wear. Bastet was about to walk when she noticed the taller dog demon stepped forward with his sword. She glanced at his sword than at the dog demon grabbing her swords, she stared at Sesshomaru-sama, "Do you wish to challenge me dog demon." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement. Sesshomaru frowned and gave an evil smile. "Very well," she stated. Sesshomaru-sama tried to attack Bastet, and realized she was faster than him. She appeared behind him shocking not only him, but Inuyasha and his group. Swords were clashing and Sesshomaru-sama thought he had her when she raising her forearm thinking he was going to cut her arm off, but his bakusaiga clashed with her golden forearm bracelets causing his sword to shiver to contact. Kagome caught a glimpse of Bastet forearm golden bracelet and saw writings on it. 'Impossible' Sesshomaru-sama was shocked.

"Sesshomaru! She isn't from here, I don't know what she is, but she's no demoness," Kagome yelled. Her statement shocked Bastet causing her to let her guard down, Sesshomaru-sama saw the oppurintiy dropping his bakusaiga and grabbed Bastet by her neck slamming her to the rocky ground. He smiled as she struggled beneath him to show her he was the dominant one, and he tighten his grip around her throat. Anubis was about to draw his sword than the lions blocked his way. It is dishonorable to help another God when they are in a one on one battle. Sesshomaru-sama used his other hand drawing poison, they both were looking into each other's eyes. 'Such memorizing eyes' Sesshomaru-sama thought. Bastet grabbed his throat than onto to his furry tail grasping for air. Then she moved her hand somewhat close to his throat a long dagger appeared out her golden bracelet inches away from Sesshomaru-sama throat. Sesshomaru-sama was shocked and snarled that she dares would do that. He jumped off lunging at her with his bakusaiga using her forearm to block his attack again. She moved her arm pushed his sword off from her, dropped her other sword being able to punch Sesshomaru-sama. Everyone jawed dropped, and a tint of red appeared in his eyes. Bastet quickly grabbed her sword again ducking a blow from him and kicked him causing him to hit a tree. She could hear him growl to what she did to him. He stood up and commanded a Dragon strike from his bakusaiga, Bastet jumped to the air formed her two swords above her head a disk above her head appeared. A white light ball appeared she yelled "Lion strike" the power of a lion strike was enough to destroy everyone there, but she only used it to destroy his dragon strike after it did her eyes glowed white again to vanish her lions strike.

As this was happening, Kagome looked at the girl standing beside Anubis and noticed her attire. "I think she is from your time Kagome," Sango the demon slayer stated looking at Kagome. Miroku grabbed his chin stating, "If we can just grab her and get her away from that tall demon. She can maybe tell us what's going on." They all agreed, they slowly creaked to Hana who was standing next to Anubis. Anubis already heard their plans from a distance, but he decided to let them take Hana. He knew if Hana tell them who they were they may share some information to her. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were behind Hana. The little fox demon Shippo grabbed onto Hana ankle, before she could yell. Sango and Kagome covered her mouth and took her away from Anubis. He chuckled at the amusement. The lions watched as the took the human away and looked at Anubis. Anubis noticed the lions were staring at him, "What?! They won't hurt her!" waving his hands in the air. The lions looked at each other than back at him. He ignored the death glare they were giving him.

As the light was still their blinding both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama. Bastet walked toward Anubis and noticed the human girl was gone and sighed loudly. "Don't worry I'll watch over her from distance and bring her back," Anubis said rubbing the back of his head along with a nervous chuckle. They walked out of sight, and Hana realized she was surrounded by Inuyasha and his group and Sesshomaru-sama. She was scared for her life 'Who are these people' Inuyasha bent down to Hana looking at her and asked rudely, "I know you came from Kagome's time. Why are you here and who were those demons you were with?" Kagome was angry that he asked so rudely scaring the teenage girl and pushed him to the side and knelt to Hana. "My name is Kagome," she said and introduced everyone else. "What is your name?" she asked Hana.

"My name is Hana," she answered. Before Kagome could asked how she got here. Sesshomaru-sama interrupted, "Who was that woman human."

Hana was annoyed that no one calls her by her name and just labels her as "human". Thinking about this angered Hana, "Are you deaf human I will not repeat myself," he continued staring at Hana. She stood up facing the dog demon showing her neck and not even knowing. "Hey! You stupid man! She is way more powerful than you and you know that!" Hana shouted while pointing at the dog demon. Everyone was shocked and heard Sesshomaru-sama growl at the human, but somewhat happy due to the smell of fear coming off from her. She faced everyone and shouted, "My name is HANA not HUMAN." She sat back down crossing her arms, Miroku whispered to Sango, "She seems a lot like Kagome." Shippo was on Sango shoulder heard his remark and agreed with Sango.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru-sama crack his knuckles ready to kill the girl. He looked at Hana, "So who were they? And why are traveling with them? It's dangerous."

Hana showed confusion that they really didn't know who they were. "They aren't demons, "Hana answered. "The golden bracelets they had on looked familiar," Kagome added. "Your right Kagome," Hana looked at Sesshomaru-sama golden eyes, "Bastet is her name Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru –sama was eager to listen to what she had to say. Hana continued, "She is a Goddess, along with the man I was standing by. His name is Anubis, he's also a God." Shippo interrupted, "If he is a God, how did he not see us take you." Hana closed her eyes and sighed with annoyance, "He knew you all was behind me, and I know he heard you. He just decided to let you all take me, but I'm sure they'll come back for me." Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed, "What makes you think they will?"

Hana turned her attention to Inuyasha, and answered, "Because they are actually really nice, well Anubis is. Bastet is quiet, but I believe she is nice too," she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru-sama, "Bastet is a powerful Goddess. She is known to be a warrior. She is the Goddess of protection, which is why she protected the little girl. She won't kill anything less it is a threat to her." The remark made Sesshomaru-sama growl 'She thinks I am not a threat to her'.

Hana continued on looking at the fire in front of her, " Anubis is The God of mummification and afterlife as well as the patron god of lost souls and the helpless. Which may be why he helped me, because I was helpless. Both of them are strong. It is impossible to defeat a God, you must be gifted the strength from another god to defeat them. You can't kill them, but they'll return back to where they came from. "Sesshomaru-sama smirked at the information he took in and walked off, but before he did Hana added, "The golden bracelets on their forearms states they are a God, and they came from a place called Egypt." He titled his head than continued off, while Rin followed behind him. They stared at Hana, and Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder asking, "Would you like to stay with us Hana?"

A deep voice appeared, Inuyasha dog ears stood at alert and quickly stood up noticing it was tall Jackal God. He snarled, because he didn't trust the God. "My my my. I'm sure she shared some information with you humans," and looked at Inuyasha finishing, "and half humans."

Kagome approached the great God bowing her head for respect, "My name is Kagome, what bring you to Japan," she asked while her head still bowed. "You can raise her head human, we are in search for another Goddess not as kind as me and my friend," Anubis answered. Miroku stood up approached the God also bowing and asked, " Who might this Goddess be." Anubis titled his head not sure to give people the name of the Goddess instead he answered, "She is the Goddess of destruction, and it seems those demonesses your friend fought early were given the strength from a God." Miroku looked at the God and gripped his staff asking, "Do you think they might have been created by one." Anubis knew the monk knew something and stated, "It could be possible." Miroku looked at Inuyasha than back at Anubis stating, "A Goddess is able to do that here. She is called Izanami. She is able to create life and also destroy it, even though she isn't the powerful Goddess here. She may have something to do with it." Anubis nodded and asked where he can find her. The monk shrugged his shoulders answering, "I'm not sure." Anubis looked at Hana so they can leave, but before he did he looked at the group and stated, "We will see each other again."

Hana was glaring at the God and why he would let strangers take her. He felt her flare, but focused on the path ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the right to Inuyasha and the characters in the series

Chapter 6: The touch of a Demon

Bastet was wondering the forest in search for Anubis and the human. She remembered she ordered her lions to accompany Anubis in his search for Hana. She stopped in her tracks and a familiar scent was in the air. She had the senses of a lion. She knew who it was, she turned around and saw the dog demon behind her. He left Rin with Jaken and their pet dragon AU and UN. Bastet noticed his hand was on his sword handle, and she narrowed her eyes. She stared at the dog demon and crossed her arms "If I wanted you died, I would have already done it," she stated and turning her back to him to continue her search for group. He let out a loud growl that can make anyone nervous. He used his demonic speed to throw her against the tree trunk before she could defend herself. He held her neck tightly in his hand, and used his other hand to grab her wrist. Rising her to his eye level, his face was inches away from hers.

She noticed the red tint in his eyes, "Do you think I fear you dog demon," she said while digging her claws in his wrist. She stared at the dog demon challenging him. He moved his face inches from her snarling in her face, while squeezing her throat. He noticed her hand moved to his neck, and felt a gush of wind.

In a flash, she was sitting on top of him with a tight grip on his neck. Sesshomaru-sama eyes filled with red, that someone has him on his back trying to dominate him. Bastet growl was deeper than the dog demon she sat on.

Sesshomaru-sama grabbed a hand full of her hair causing her to arch her back in pain, He smirked enjoying the way she arched. He sat there with her still sitting somewhat on him snarling in her face.

'I will teach her who is Alpha even if she is a Goddess.'

Slamming her on the ground, he removed the fabric that hid half of her face and was frozen by her beauty. His eyes widen as the beauty underneath him, and gazing into her colored golden and blue eyes.

He couldn't help himself, with his eyes still tinted red, he forced his lips on to her. She was in complete shocked, and yelling while he was fighting for dominance in her mouth.

Her eye began to glow white ready to push the dog demon off from her, but he moved one of his hands while the other one held on to her wrists. He squeezed her neck and she was beginning to lose consciousness due to lack of air.

Sesshomaru-sama noticed and loosened his grip, feeling a sting across his face. She was able to escape his grasp and clawed his face causing him to get up and she snarled at him showing her fangs. "You dare force yourself on me dog demon!" she yelled with red tint in her eyes and her white hair frizzed. Sesshomaru-sama growled at her to inform her who is Alpha, but Bastet was not the right one to do that to. She was not the type of God to show much emotion, but he gotten under her skin. Driving so many emotions out of her, this can weaken her even if she is a Goddess.

Sesshomaru-sama eyes went red, and appeared closer to her looking down at the small woman.

He held her down again forcing a kiss on her, and saw her neck. He bared his fangs and bit her trying to claim dominance. Bastet growled with pain, while Sesshomaru-sama held her down feeling her struggle underneath her. Bastet eyes glowed white and transformed into a lioness, and Sesshomaru-sama transformed in his dog form. They began biting at each other, Bastet lifted her paw clawing at Sesshomaru-sama.

He moved to where he grabbed her neck with his mouth slamming her to the ground, while his paw placed pressure against her body. Once he bit Bastet, the strength of the Gods went into him giving him almost the same strength at Bastet, but not equally. His demon form barked at the lioness **SUMBIT BITCH.**

Bastet knew he had the strength of a God now making it difficult to defeat him, she should've killed him when she had the chance. She was becoming exhausted. He noticed her submissive form, and slowly released her. They transformed back to their human forms, and Sesshomaru-sama saw Bastet passed out. He picked her up, but he noticed he marked her scent on her. Even though he bit her neck, it was not a mating mark, but it was enough to place his scent on her. To show others she will be his soon.

He also realized he felt more powerful than before. He laid Bastet against him and rested for the night waiting for their injuries to heal. As the sun shined on Bastet soft tan face, Sesshomaru-sama studied her features. 'What a beautiful small creature' She slowly opened her eyes seeing the long silver dog demon gazing in the sky, she snarled in anger for what he did to her. He responded by growling back and not even looking at her. She was about to grab his face with her clawed hand when Sesshomaru-sama caught it. He turned his attention away from the sky to her face "What makes you think I will allow you to claw this Sesshomaru's face woman," said in a bored tone.

The thought of being called "woman" and not Goddess or by her name frustrated her. She slowly got up and noticed he showed no signs of fear, neither smelled of it. He released her hand and turned his attention back to the sky. She got up examining him, noticing his face remained emotionless growing annoyed of structure. "You will either address me as Goddess or Bastet" she orders looking at the dog demon who seemed to not pay her no mind.

"I believe I have become stronger than before," he stated emotionless ignoring her comment.

"Do not get used to it dog demon. You took my blood by force giving you the strength of the Gods, you will only have it for a short period of time. For you to have it longer a God must give it to you willing," she stated and walked away. She suddenly saw him walked past her causing her to gasp and growl.

He said in an emotionless tone, "I will be traveling along with you. We will need to get use to each other's company." She narrowed her eyes at his comment and appeared in front of him stating, "I do not need to get use to YOU. I should kill you right now!" She started to tighten her fists and drawing blood. Once they enter the human world, Gods are capable of bleeding and feeling pain.

He smirked at her remark and found her behavior amusing. Bastet felt insulted that he addresses and talks to her as if she was below him!

They stared in each other eyes, which angered him because she didn't want to look away, but continue to challenge his Alpha status. Sesshomaru-sama walked ahead of the Goddess which angered her even more, because she used to lead. Now some male leads her, but he knew her destination was in the area where Anubis and human were. The toad jumped out the bushes bowing low to the dog demon and shakily tired, "Mi lord, Rin is back at the village as you requested along with au un." He looked up and saw the Goddess yelling at the dog demon.

He began to wave his staff around in anger shouting, "Woman what are you doing with my lord!"

She growled loudly as his actions caused him to shiver and even stepped on him to continue her walk. She walked ahead Sesshomaru-sama causing him to arch a brow. "Woman where might your accomplices be?" he asked. She heard the emphasis on 'woman' and exhaled loudly to inform him that he is annoying her.

He chuckled inside, he seems to enjoy annoying her. "Goddess," he said broadly so she can answer his question, he refuses to be ignored. She didn't ignore him but moved her head silently to let him know she heard his question. "I'm aware you already know and can sense them," she answered calmly.

Jaken grew angry 'how dare she not give my lord a simple answer'.

They saw Anubis and Hana in a distance, and Hana was actually happy to see Bastet. Anubis was sitting against a tree gazing at the Goddess and the new people she brought along with her.

He slowly got up brushing himself off and walked toward Bastet. He asked in his normal deep voice, "Is their something that I am missing? Are group suddenly gotten larger." Bastet fabric hid half her face again, so he couldn't see the mark on her neck. Anubis noticed the change in Bastet scent, and glared at the dog demon. There scents have mixed, and Anubis being too close to Bastet caused Sesshomaru-sama to growl loudly. For Anubis is God, a growl from a demon has no effect on him. He can easily kill the dog demon, even if he had the strength of a God now. He also scented the change in the dog demon and was aware that his strength increased.

Before Anubis could ask the dog demon who he was, Hana waved at Sesshomaru smiling, "I guess you ran into Bastet again Sesshomaru-sama." He ignored her behavior and glared at Anubis, while he glared back at Sesshomaru-sama. They were nearly the same height, but Anubis was annoyed that he will be traveling with them.

'This dog demon seems arrogant, I don't trust him" Anubis growled quietly, but wanted to make sure Sesshomaru-sama heard it.

Which he did, he frowned at the jackal God, and placed his hand on his sword. Causing Anubis to walk closer to him to where they were few feet away from each other. Bastet interrupted the tension that was happening, "We need to continue are search Anubis. There is a village nearby, we will stop their so Hana can rest and eat." Hana grew happy of this idea and clapped her heads together. She took both Sesshomaru-sama hand and Anubis hand to speed up the trip. Sesshomaru-sama quickly slapped her hand away, while barking, "It would be wise to not touch this Sesshomaru human." His growl made Hana shiver in fear. Anubis snarled at him balling his fist in his face replying to his comment toward Hana, "And it would be wise to not be so arrogant demon, unless you want to die." Bastet rubbed her head with annoyance and glanced at the toad demon.

"Demon," she commanded while looking at Jaken. Sesshomaru-sama glared at him to reply to her. Jaken bowed and answered, "Yes Lady." She looked boredly at the toad demon and questioned, "Do demons and human get along in this world?"

Jaken quickly jumped up and answered, "No! We are not equal to humans and never will be!"

"hn," she replied, "very well then. We will still continue on to the village regardless if humans and demons don't get along." She ignored how her two lions were picking on the toad demon, and Sesshomaru-sama ignored his plea for help.


	7. Chapter 7

*I do not own the rights to Inuyasha

Chapter 7: Discussion of Inu no Taisho

In the palace of Izanami, the demonesses approached her and Sekhmet. Both were determined to hear what news they have brought, but Sekhmet scented the nervousness as they approached them. "Goddesses we were defeated in battle a few days ago," Yoshie stated with disappointment. Sekhmet approached down from the throne wear Izanami sat and observed the demoness before her. "What happened," Sekhmet asked as the scent of nervousness still coming off from them. "We were killing soldiers in the eastern area, and a group of humans and two inu demons interfered. We were able to fight them off, but." Yoshie froze looking down, "I summoned my Dragon's eye to destroy them, but a bright light appeared and it vanished." Izanami stared at Sekhmet than at the demoness confused and asked, "What do you mean it just vanished Yoshie?"

"Someone appeared after the light had vanished, it was a small figured woman with short blushful white hair. That was all that I noticed Goddess," Yoshie stated while looking at the ground.

"Short blushful white hair? Is that all that you noticed?" Izanami continued on. Sekhmet wanted to know more information about this person, for she doesn't belong in this area and was worried the Gods from Egypt sent someone after her. She shrugged it off due the information the demons gave her gave her no fear that it would be a God from Egypt. Sekhmet lifted her hand toward the demons commanding, "Hand me your weapons I will encrypt something on them, making it more difficult for someone to vanish your attacks. Try to get close to them so I know what they're scent is. Is that understood."

They bowed and handed her their weapons. She waved her hand against them causing a bright light to appear and hieroglyphics were encrypted on them. "This will help you all on your next battle," Sekhmet stated. She dismissed the demonesses

'I hope those Gods did not send someone to retrieve me' Sekhmet tightened her fist in anger.

While she was deep in thought Izanami approached her with a look of concern, "Is something wrong, is there something that I need to know." She turned to Izanami and smiled slightly. "We may need to create a stronger demon my friend," Sekhmet replied ever so generously. Izanami eyes widen and said, "Are they not strong enough? I feel as if your hiding something from me Sekhmet."

Sekhmet guided her to walk along her side through the glorious hallways she had in her palace. "I just feel we are going to need someone stronger to find the"Was" artifact is," she said glancing at Izanami. "Do you have one in mind Sekhmet," she asked. "You must know Izanami someone who is great demon," Sekhmet stated while gliding her hand against the walls of the palace.

Izanami placed her hand against her face thinking, until she remembered who would be able to help them. "There is one demon," Izanami stated calmly as Sekhmet turned to face her, "he was a great inu demon who was the lord of the western. He was killed in battle."

Sekhmet drew a dangerously grin when Izanami looked away for a second. "Who may this great inu demon be Izanami," she asked patiently waiting for her answer. Izanami walked toward a large pond in the middle of the floor in a large secluded area inside the palace. She placed her arms outward and formed an oval with her hands. She chanted a spell as her eyes glowed eyes, and waved her hand over a small piece area in the pond. Sekhmet showed a look of amazement and smiled. In the reflection of the pond a inu demon in a human form appeared. He stood tall with confidence, while wielding his sword. He had a purple like Jagger stripe along each cheek, and silk like material wrapped around his hair forming a long pony tail. His golden eyes were as if they were looking into your soul. The armor he wore showed as if he was a warrior, and had white like fur attached to his chest armor flowing along his back. "Who is this creature?" Sekhmet asked, she knew he was a great warrior.

"They call him Inu no Taisho the Great Dog Demon of the West, he died in battle," Izanami explained with sadness.

"He resides in the afterlife," Sekhmet stated while crossing her arms, "Can you resurrect this great dog demon known as Inu no Taisho?"

The reflection of the great dog demon disappeared from the pond, and Izanami began to walk away from Sekhmet explaining as she followed behind, "I'm afraid not. I may be the Goddess of creation and death, but I cannot resurrect them. Someone who has power in the Afterlife can guide him back to earth, and he will be the same person as he was before he disappeared from this world of the living."

Sekhmet eyes widened 'Someone who has power in the Afterlife'

"Do you happen to know anyone of that sort of power Goddess Sekhmet?" Izanami asked while looking gracious as she was.

"I do, but he is in Egypt. We must find another way to retrieve Inu no Taisho," she replied.

Thank you all for reading and I hope it isn't confusing to no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Intoxicating atmosphere

Bastet group was traveling through the forest when they approached the entrance of a village. Jaken ran in front of Bastet blocking her path waving his staff in her face. "Woman! We are not welcomed in a human village. Humans do not need to be in the presence of mi lord," Jaken yelled. Bastet looked down and felt insulted such a small creature will address her out her name or title. "Demon," Bastet said in a stern cold voice that sent shivers down the Jaken's spine. She continued on, "You will address me as Bastet or Goddess. Do you understand? If you dare address me as 'Woman' again let alone wench I will feed you to my lions." She stepped on Jaken as she continued her walk and heard Hana's stomach growling in hunger. Everyone turned to face her and her face flushed red in embarrassment. Sesshomaru smirked, "Pathetic weak human." Anubis heard his comment and growled at him. He glared at Anubis and growled back that he would dare to challenge him. On the other hand, the God of Death was above this dog demon and was insulted he would dare challenge his position. Bastet paid no attention to the two males instead gazed at the sky and turned her attention to Hana who was still embarrassed. "Human," Bastet stated in a soft tone, and noticed Hana looked up from the ground to meet her eyes. "You will find food on your own. If humans and demons do not get along here than it is best we keep a distance from the humans. My lions will protect you while you look for food, but do not venture off to far." Hana bowed toward her kind gesture and venture off as Bastet lions followed.

Anubis sat crossed legged on the hard forest ground and crossed his arms. "We will wait for the human girl here than," he stated as Sesshomaru still glared at him. Bastet looked at the dog demon and noticed how much Anubis annoyed him, but she knew Anubis was capable of killing him. Bastet walked along the trail leaving Anubis alone with Sesshomaru and the toad. As she walked farther in to the forest she sensed a strong demonic aura nearby it was Sesshomaru. She stopped in her tracks not looking at the dog demon, but for some reason she was nervous. A strong Goddess she was she didn't show it, but she knew the dog would smell it. Which he did a small evil smile brushed across his cold ice face. She turned to face him, and noticed he wasn't far from her. The scent of her fear scented the area, why was she afraid of him all of sudden. He stepped closer, but she took a step back. When she did her vison began to become blurry, and she felt lightheaded. "Why are you nervous Goddess," he finally asked, though she didn't reply. He took another step forward, but she took another step back. This time she hit a tree trunk and froze. He steeped toward her now looking down at the small Goddess. "Do you fear this Sesshomaru?" he asked smirking in her face.

"A powerful Goddess fears this Sesshomaru," he mocked while his clawed hand grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his golden eyes. He heard her growl toward him, which angered him causing him to growl back at her. He quickly grabbed her throat and tightened his grip. As he did, she dug her claws into his skin.

She gazed into the dog demon's eyes feeling trapped 'Why am I acting this way! I fear no one not even a demon'

She smelled an intoxicating aura around the area, she noticed the aura surrounding them was actually a toxic gas mixed in with the mist causing her to lose control of her emotions.

'What is happening to me'

He bent down toward her neck, breathing heavily and smelling her scent. He slowly brushed his lips across her neck and whispered, "Your scent is intoxicating."

"We are trapped in a toxic aura that are causing us to act different Sesshomaru," she said while her fear increased. She noticed a pot in distance where the toxic smoke was coming out of it. She began to see stars. "Sesshomaru did you not hear me?" she asked as her eyes were slowly shutting. "Yes, I did hear you, and I am aware of the toxic atmosphere," he answered and watched as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

The toxic aura only affected the Goddess, Sesshomaru has intoxicating poison running through his veins, which is why he wasn't effected. He noticed it affected the Goddess, and he wanted to enjoy the fact she feared him even though the toxic gas mixed her emotions. Lost in thought he wasn't aware that Anubis was behind him with a sword pointing at the back of his head. He had destroyed the pot before approaching them, so his emotions and strength would not be affected. He let out a deep growl warning Sesshomaru to back away from Bastet. "Let her go Sesshomaru," he commanded with anger in his voice. "This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one," he replied. Anubis raised his sword attacking Sesshomaru, but missed when he jumped into the air holding onto Bastet unconscious body. He landed in front of Anubis "Shield your sword. This Sesshomaru has no intent to hurt her," Sesshomaru stated as he held Bastet close to her.

Sesshomaru did admire the small Goddess, the strength, the way she carried herself, and aggressiveness. He was inhaling her scent, while ignoring Anubis in front him. He stepped toward Sesshomaru, "The demonesses we saw few days are back, they are the ones who made the toxic smoke. Sesshomaru eyed the broken pot behind Anubis, and looked at him. He replied to the God, "I sensed them a while ago."

'I wanted to 'play' with the Goddess first.' Sesshomaru thought as he turned his attention to Bastet beautiful tan face.

He smirked at Anubis causing his tighten his grip on his sword. Anubis wanted to kill this dog demon, he didn't understand why Bastet even let him travel with them.

No one knew that Bastet actually enjoyed Sesshomaru's presence even if he was man with small words. Before Anubis could lecture him of how the dog demon is arrogant they heard a scream from a distance. Anubis recognized the scream, it was Hana along with Jaken. They used their speed to see to prevent the worst from happening, and witnessed Yoshie grabbing Hana by her hair, and the twins guarding the caged barrier to prevent the lions and Jaken from escaping. Anubis noticed the lions clawing at the cage roaring in anger, and Jaken was in a fetal position than saw Sesshomaru not far from him. He jumped around crying in joy, the lions grew annoyed of his screeching and slapped him across his head.

Hana was screaming in pain, and pleaded to be let go. Anubis lunged toward Yoshie, but one of the twins known as Kasumi jumped to block Anubis strike. A bright light appeared on her sword as they clashed, and he gasp in surprise noticing hieroglyphics on her sword. She swung again scarring his face, he knew an Egyptian God helped them. Before he could strike again Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to strike Kasumi with his bakusaiga. She fell to the ground leaving an opening for him to strike again, but she used her sword to guard her. She pushed him off, but Sesshomaru used his other hand piercing it in her body. Shizuka yelled in a distance at the horror she saw that was happening to her twin sister. Kasumi was screaming in pain, but the encryption on her sword shined bright making Sesshomaru back away from her.

Anubis knew what was going to happen next but it was too late. Kasumi strikes her sword in the air a bright light slashed Sesshomaru chest armor. Anubis used a magical chain to grab the sword away from Kasumi, but she held onto with a tight grip with a gagging hole in her stomach. Yoshie was enjoying the entertainment and gave an evil laugh while placing her sword against Hana neck. Bastet was slowing waking up, and what she witnessed was a blur. Black sand twirled Anubis transforming him into his God like form. His jackal like ears gotten longer, and his face formed a resemblance of a jackal along. A golden headdress appeared on his head. His skin was now the color of tar and he grew taller while feet formed into a jackal's hind legs. His sword turned into a Khopesh (Egyptian sickle-sword) . Once his transformation was completed he snarled at Kasumi and Yoshie.

Yoshie was angered at the Gods new appearance, and Hana tried to run toward him. Yoshie grabbed her harder and threw her to the grab placing her sword in her face. Shizuka yelled at Anubis, "You think you can defeat us!" Sesshomaru glanced at Anubis, and Anubis gave an evil smile toward him. Sesshomaru smirked at his cocky gesture. Anubis snatched the sword out of Kasumi hand throwing it to the ground. Yoshie glanced at the God and the dog demon, then she noticed the woman that vanished her dragon eye strike. She smirked causing Sesshomaru to let out a deep growl, catching his reaction she knew he felt some way toward the goddess. "She is going to die demon," Yoshie stated in a serious tone. Sesshomaru stared at the demoness with his emotionless mask. "The poisonous smoke she inhaled was enough to kill her, and it seems she is slowly slipping away," she looked at Anubis she knew they were not demons they didn't have any demonic aura coming from Bastet and Anubis only Sesshomaru gave off an demonic aura. Sesshomaru titled his gaze away from Yoshie to Bastet, but Yoshie caught his attention, "She will die a slow death, but it seems you care for her dog demon." Then she heard Anubis chuckle at her statement, she slashed Hana back with her sword getting Anubis attention on how serious the situation is. "Bastet will not die so easily wench," Anubis stated as he growled. 'Bastet is her name' Yoshie was pleased to get her name.

"Your markings resemble our Goddess, so you must know where the "Was" artifact is," Yoshie stated, Anubis eyes widen 'Goddess that has same markings? Could it be Sekhmet, and what do they need the Was for'

Sesshomaru was growing impatient and raised his bakusaiga getting ready to summon Dragon strike, even though it would have killed Hana. Shizuka threw one of her swords toward Kasumi, so she can attack Sesshomaru. Anubis used his Khopesh to attack Kasumi causing her to lose her grip on the sword. With her focus only on Anubis, she didn't notice Sesshomaru summoned his green wipe. He aimed it toward her, and detached her head from her body. Her body fell to the knees than slowly hit the ground along with her detached her falling next to the body. Shizuka was emotionally hurt about the loss of her sister. She charged in anger trying to attack Sesshomaru, but the barrier disappeared and the lions attacked her from behind. Yoshie grew angry she lost control of the situation. Sesshomaru heard Bastet groan from behind tall structure body. He tilted her head and witnessed her dig her claws into the ground making the ground split into two as if a earthquake just appeared. White lighting was coming out the ground headed toward Yoshie.

Anubis yelled at Hana, "Move." Hana jumped out of harm. Yoshie was in shock, the white lighting attacked her from ground. She screamed in pain, Shizuka escaped from the lion's jaw and grabbed Yoshie by her collared kimono out of the white lighting. She jammed her sword in the ground holding onto Yoshie with her only hand. The hieroglyphics encrypted in her sword shined bright making them disappear, as they were fading she shed a tear for a twin sister and whisper, "Goodbye".

Hana ran to Anubis she froze in front of him as Anubis looked at her serious still in his god like form. Jaken was running toward Sesshomaru with tears falling from his eyes. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked toward Bastet slowly picking her up. She slowly opened her eyes, and looking at the dog demon her vison was still blurry. He nuzzled her face trying to comfort her, because she showed she was in pain due the poison flowing in her. Anubis turned into his human like form turning to face him, "She is a Goddess she is capable of recovering. Poison is enough to weaken her, but not enough to kill her"

Sesshomaru ignored his comment, he turned into his dog like form, smirking at Anubis showing off his true form and took off in the sky with Bastet laying on his back. The lions leaped into the air following Bastet and the dog demon. Anubis shook his head as they flew off, suddenly he felt something attached to him it was Hana. She had him in a tight embrace "Thank you," she whispered softly she knew he heard hum. He gently smiled rubbing her head comforting her. Jaken was running around them in circles yelling, "My lord has left me again, I have to follow them." Anubis kicked him in the air replying in his deep husky voice, "Let them be demon, they'll be back."

The next chapter is called: Trapping Anubis

 **Sekhmet finds out about the Egyptians God's plan, and is going to use Anubis to bring back Inu no Taisho.**

*Thank you for the follows and thank you for reading my story!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trapping Anubis

Yoshie and Shizuka landed at the palace, the soldiers opened the large wooden gates for them. Shizuka had the walk of shame, but Yoshie walked with her head high this time. Shizuka tugged on Yoshie kimono getting her attention, she turned to face her whispering, "Should we tell them about our encounter, this would have been the second time we've failed them."

A soft angry voice interfered before Yoshie could reply, "What encounter." It was Sekhmet who was walking toward them, she placed one of her hands on her hip and leaned against the palace walls. "What is it you didn't want to tell me?" she asked.

She smelt fear coming from both of them, though this time Yoshie didn't show it she simply bowed and approached the Goddess. Yoshie sniffed the air smelling a familiar scent, Hana still had the scent from Anubis when she ran into him while the hog was chasing her. The scent of Anubis lingered on Yoshie when she held Hana captive.

'It can't be' her eyes grew wide.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yoshie explained their encounter to her, "We encountered the demons again, but this time this so-called demon formed into something different and was covered in gold material."

"Gold material you say," Sekhmet questioned

"Yes, and he had a dog like face. He skin was the color of tar, and held a scythe," Yoshie finished. "And they killed Kazumi," Shizuka blurted out holding her hands together.

'Hm. Skin the color of tar. They have sent Anubis to retrieve me' Sekhmet stared in Yoshie's eyes and responded in a calm voice, "I am sorry to hear about Shizuka, but"

Yoshie cut her off, "Bastet was with them also Goddess, the woman that vanished my attack." She noticed the Goddess eyes widened than her eyebrows went down showing her anger, Sekhmet balled up her fist and punched the wall. Causing the palace to shake, Yoshie backed up slowly and Shizuka fell to the ground in fear. Sekhmet was groaning in anger, her brown like blonde hair covered her face. She inhaled deeply than exhaled pulling herself together, the guards ran to her as if something happen, but dismissed them.

She snarled 'They sent Bastet also those wrenched Gods dare send that bitch to get me'

She looked at Yoshie and Shizuka snarling at them in anger. She needed Inu no Taisho to find Was artifact, before it was too late. "Find the jackal like creature, set up a trap. I don't care how, but place him where a great dog demon known as Inu no Taisho resting place reside. Trick him into thinking he is aiding someone in need, but once he opens the gates to the AFTERLIFE follow him and retrieve Inu no Taisho. Is that understood!" Sekhmet stated still snarling at them. They bowed and left Sekhmet there in anger. "Why was she so angry Yoshie," Shizuka asked. "I don't know, but she must know something about them," she responded awaiting for the guards opened the gates for them "Should we inform Izanami?" she asked again jumping in front of Yoshie to stop her from walking. She sighed in response and pushed Shizuka to the side, and stated, "Come we must find that demon's grave, we need to ask the wisdom tree demon known as Jubokko."

In the palace, Sekhmet watched as demoness leave the palace, she was not planning to inform Izanami about her knowing who the Egyptian Gods were, but she was going to tell her they were in the area. It wasn't a lie, she was just leaving information out.

Anubis is the only one who can bring Inu no Taisho back to the living, she sighed and closed her eyes placing her in deep thought.

Along the trail Shizuka was thinking about her twin sister, and Yoshie was trying to find the wisdom tree known as Jubokko. She began sliding her hand along the trees she passed. When something startled her, a tree that looked different from the rest, she sensed something about this tree, it was bigger than the rest of the trees. "Jubokko" Yoshie asked staring up at the tree as Shizuka hid behind her. A face appeared on the tree answering, "I am Jubokko, you seek me only to use my wisdom, but what may be the reason for this advantage."

Yoshie tilted her head, but she knew he was going to talk in riddles. "We seek Inu no Taisho," she said. A gentle wind brushed across them while Jubokko replied, "Born of sorrow, grows with age, you need a lot to be a sage." Shizuka placed her hand on her sword stating, "That wasn't much of a answer Yoshie. I say we cut him up." Yoshie cut her eyes at the demon and turned to look back at the tree demon. Jubokko continued on, "A wise person was once sentenced to death by a king. The king couldn't decide how to execute him so he said to the wise person, you can say anything you want, if it is true, I will hang you, if it is not true I will shoot you. In the end, the king released the wise man. What did the wise man say?" Shizuka was growling due to being impatient and yelled, "Just tell us where he is!"

The tree demon chuckled in response and look toward the mountains. "Finally," Shizuka yelled waving her hands in the air. Yoshie followed the path toward the mountain, and noticed human bones everywhere along with a large canine skeleton. A mist appeared that came up to their knees. "We need to find a way to get Anubis here, if he is the only one that can bring him back," Yoshie stated. Shizumi looked at her confused and replied, "Should we kidnap that human girl again, that may be the only way."

"He will not fall for a trap twice, we'll guide the human girl into this area, and we'll make him think she is in the Afterlife. When he does he'll open the gates and well follow behind him. We need Inu no Taisho to be close enough to Anubis so he can enter the world of the living." Shizuka rubbed her temple contemplating asking, "How do suppose we lead the human girl here." As Yoshie was in deep thought, she started stepping on the human skull to figure a plan. That's when she came to a brilliant idea, she gave Shizuka an evil smile, and walked past her finding the human girl ignoring Shizuka shouting. "Hey! What is the idea?" She ran toward Yoshie as this disappeared in the forest.

Hana was playing with rocks that laid solid on the ground, and Jaken was pacing the ground. Anubis approached her with a dead rabbit, and dropped it beside her. She jumped in surprised and noticed a dead brown bunny was staring at her causing her to screech in disgust. "I know you wasn't able to eat, because you were captured," he stated while sitting beside her. Hana looked from the dead rabbit to the God of Death, she looked disgusted and replied, "Well how am I supposed to eat that." Anubis was confused, he grabbed the rabbit beside her trying to hand it to her, who was refusing to take it. "This is what Bastet meant by feeding yourself, but I captured a kill for you. All you have to do is skin it and cook it, so your stomach can digest it," Anubis stated shoving the rabbit at her. Jaken plopped in front of them and sighed holding his staff of two heads in-between his arms and stated, "Well aren't you going to eat it human."

Hana looked back and forth at Anubis and Jaken 'Are they crazy! I don't know how to skin anything!'

Hana looked at the rabbit stating, "Well you didn't want to skin it for me! That's gross!" as she was talking in disgust she looked down not aware she was thinking out loud "I miss McDonalds. I'm going to starve out here." Anubis tilted her head at her statement questioning, "McDonalds." Than Anubis handed her a dagger from inside his armor. "If you're hungry you need to learn to feed for yourself, when Bastet and I go on a mission without you," he replied, she slowly grabbed the dagger. As soon as she made her first incision in the rabbit her face went pale, and her eyes went into the back of her head, she collapsed on the dirt floor. She passed out at the site of stabbing an animal. Jaken and Anubis looked at each other than the unconsciousness female lying beside them, Jaken began to tap her on the head with his staff waking her up. Not realizing it was sunset, as she got up rubbing her head, she was hesitated to look at the dead creature. She smelled something delicious, and her stomach growled even louder. Anubis had skinned it, and Jaken had made the fire to cook the rabbit. While she still rubbing her head, Anubis place a piece of rabbit meat in her face and told her to eat. As she was eating her face flushed red and asked Anubis, "Why have you been so nice to me, I thought a God such as yourself would be cruel." She heard Anubis chuckle beside her answering, "I may be the God of the Dead, but I assure you I am able to be kind toward others." They were deep into conversation not knowing that Yoshie and Shizuka was observing them from a distance hiding their scent and aura, so Anubis wouldn't notice them.

"Anubis," Hana said looking up at the beautiful tan skinned God sitting beside her who was gazing at the sky, she continued on, "what is the Afterlife like." The area went silent, Anubis lived in the Afterlife guiding lost souls, but he didn't talk much about it. He sighed loudly and examined his sword answering, "The Egyptian Afterlife was seen as a perfect existence in an ideal version of Egypt. The Afterlife was referred to as the Field of Rushes or Field of Offerings. I guided the dead, and during a trail I was to weigh the heart of the deceased to value the good they've done while they were still alive, and if they were greedy and selfish they were not allowed access the afterlife instead they were sent to the underworld." Anubis heard movement in the trees, he turned his head to sense anything. Hana got up brushing off dirt from her plaid skirt and stockings, "I have to go use the restroom." "The what?" he questioned turning his attention away from the trees. "I have to go relieve myself," she said embarrassed. He nodded. He watched as she walked away, hoping she didn't go off to far.

As she walked through the forest brushing trees out of her face, 'We've been walking for days, and I still don't know how to get back home. Maybe if I find a shrine that resembles the one I went through maybe I can get home.'

A mist appeared the further she traveled in the forest causing her to shiver in fear. She saw a tall figure in the distance, it looked like Anubis. "Anubis," she called out, Yoshie was smiling in delight her plan is starting to work. Yoshie created an illusion Anubis, she started walking toward him when he didn't answer. The idea was to get her to walk toward Inu no Taisho grave and Anubis will follow her scent there. As she was walking in deeper, she began to shiver due to the chill in the area, and noticed human skulls everywhere. She placed her hands to her face trying to calm herself she begun to run toward Anubis figure hoping he will comfort her.

Back at the camp Anubis was patiently waiting for Hana to come back, it shouldn't take long to relieve yourself. He sighed out loud, and ordered Jaken to stay at the camp while he go look for her. He began to follow her scent deep in the forest growling in anger of her recklessness, 'Why did she go so far, is she not aware of the dangers out here.'

He began to notice skulls everywhere, the God of Death did not fear death, it only relaxed him, because it felt like home. He sniffed the air and noticed her scent was getting stronger. He noticed the bones of a large sized dog, he was able to tell it was a dog due to its canine like teeth, and had armor shielding his skeleton body. He glanced, but continued his path hoping to find Hana. He heard a small female like voice whispering his name, he turned faced the dog's skeleton hearing it came from that direction.

He was beginning to get frustrated that he couldn't find her, and felt the demons were up to it. 'Those demonesses are up to something. I will kill them when I see them' than he came across a dead body, it laid there helpless and the skin appeared as it was burnt. He slowly walked over to her hoping it was not Hana, but the deeper he went into the grave the more likely he would open the path to the Afterlife. He heard someone call his name again, and his senses began to play tricks on him he started thinking she was calling him from the Afterlife.

Shizuka was watching as Hana was still trying to follow the figure and watched it disappear by a pond. She looked around in confusion realizing she may be lost, and not sure how to get back. Yoshie was waiting for him to open the gates, if he thought the girl may be dead. Anubis turned into his god like form and used his Khopesh (Egyptian sickle-sword) to strike the air. A black large hole appeared as strong winds was beginning to suck air into the vertex, Yoshie was eager to see what was on the only side. Anubis opening the gates in Inu no Taisho grave she would have a better chance in finding him. She witnessed as he stepped in the dark vertex, and she followed behind.

Chapter 10: Inu no Taisho and the land of the living

Inu no Taisho is brought back into the land of the living, and go head to head with Goddess Sekhmet. Sesshomaru and Bastet begin to bond creating a sense of trust between the two.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: InuTaisho and the land of the living

The area was pitch black, the temperature dropped making it ice cold, and it feels as if your soul is sucking out of your body. It did not affect Anubis, but it did affect Yoshie she fell to the ground holding onto to her body as if her soul was leaving her. Anubis wasn't aware of Yoshie, he was determined to find Hana. He stood in place and banged his scythe on the ground, and a bright light appeared relinquishing a fresh atmosphere. It seemed as if the land that was once covered in human bones and canine bones disappeared. Flowers spread across the floor, the trees stood tall, and birds were chirping in trees. When the atmosphere changed Yoshie no longer felt as if her soul was leaving her, but she felt in peace for some reason.

"Hana!" Anubis called out still in his god like form. While he was searching the area, Yoshie took this time to seek out Inu no Taisho. She figured she would know what he looks like once she sees him, but she had to keep Anubis in eye sight. If she doesn't leave with Anubis she'll be stuck here, but her soul will reside in the Underworld. Yoshie was walking along the beautiful ground covered with white flowers and noticed a tall man standing along a blossom tree. She was amazed of his features, he stood tall and confident. His face expression looked as if he was in peace. She approached him with caution, he felt her presence behind him and stated in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down her spine, "What is it that you want?"

Yoshie was staring at his back and observed the area he was looking at. A land filled with life, the scent of happiness filled the air. The breeze that touched her skin felt smooth.

He growled at her for not answering his question. She approached closer responding, "I am looking for InuTaisho, do you know where he might be."

He titled his head to the side to show he heard her question "Why do you seek Lord InuTaisho?"

The more he talked the more she became more nervous, she felt such a strong demonic presence from him, stronger than the dog demon she fought in battle not too long ago. "Why do you remain silent woman," he asked growling for his patience was running thin.

"My Goddesses request of his presence and ask to aid them in the help of retrieving an important artifact," Yoshie replied bowing in respect. When she rose her head, her eyes met golden eyes, his face expression came off strong. He approached her stating, "You must come from the land of the living. I will aid no one I am in peace, remove yourself from my presence woman" waving his hand dismissing her.

Yoshie looked at the horizon than back at the tall dog demon, taking in his features; beautiful golden eyes, a purple jagged marking along his cheeks, his strong jaw structure, his fur attached to his armor, and silk fabric wrapped around his hair. 'He must be Lord InuTaisho'

"My Goddesses believe you are capable of retrieving such an important artifact," Yoshie stated, "Lord InuTaisho."

The great dog demon narrowed his eyes at the fact she knew who he was, and he noticed her warrior like attire and her grip on her sword handle. "Take your hand of your sword, I do not wish to fight a woman," he stated in a cold tone voice, "I will not repeat myself, removed yourself from my presence."

"Please come with me, we really need your help. You are the most powerful demon who is capable of helping them," Yoshie stating bowing almost to the ground, she knew Goddess Sekhmet will have her head if she did not come back with InuTaisho.

He walked passed her and his white fur that fell against his back brushed against her, "Very well then, I am in a need of an adventure." Yoshie was pleased with his answer and noticed Anubis was aware Hana wasn't here and was about to leave. She didn't want to walk to close to Anubis, she turned to the great dog demon who was looking straight forward, before she can inform him of what's going on he cut her off, "I am assuming that friend of yours with the odd attire ahead opened the gates to the Afterlife." He assumed they came here together, but she didn't want him to know that he was against her and her Goddesses she had to come up with a lie, but had to spread the truth the Great dog demon such as himself would spot any lie. "He will not travel with us Lord, he is only here to open the gates," Yoshie stated looking forward, and they entered the vertex after Anubis went through. The area went dark, while white sand twirled around Inu no Taisho leaving him in shock, and he felt the soul enter his body. He was the same demon he was before he perished during battle. They appeared back at his grave site, he gazed at his hands and looked up at his deceased skeleton dog skeleton body. "You are the same person, so is your body," Yoshie stated while pointed at his canine skeleton body sitting on human remains disappeared, "It is as if you never died Lord InuTaisho." She watched him as he closed his eyes and breathed in the air that smelled of multiplies fragrances in the air. "What is your name woman," he asked tugging on his armor. "Yoshie, My Lord," she answered. He started into her eyes stating, "Take me to your Goddesses, Yoshie." As than ventured through the forest, Shizuka ran up to Yoshie informing her, "Anubis found Hana, but." Before she could finish she saw a tall demon standing in front of Yoshie, she was amazed with his beauty. She felt such a strong demonic aura coming from him and she knew he was Lord InuTaisho she bowed placing her hands on her side, "My Lord, my name is Shizuka I will accompany you and Yoshie back to the palace." Lord InuTaisho nodded his head, and they trailed off to the palace.

Hana ran toward Anubis human form slapping his face catching him off guard, he was confused. He placed his hand against his cheek in complete shock that someone dare would hit him especially a human. She looked at Hana confused and his face went serious along did his tone, "Do not do that again Hana," baring his fangs at Hana she backed away slowly holding on to her jacket, "why did you venture so far out, when you could have just relieved yourself by the large tree a few feet from campsite. I thought you were dead and went to search for you in the afterlife."

Hana's eyes started to tear and she began to hug herself. In a shaken voice, "I thought you had left me." Anubis still looked at her serious and sighed, "How could I have left you, when you were the one that left to relieve yourself," he placed his hand on the side of his head and calmly stated, "Look I took you in not Bastet, so that makes you my responsibly. Bastet could care less if you ventured off, but I am to look out for you until you find a way back home. Which you have not mentioned in a while."

Hana dropped to her knees and balled into tears causing Anubis to feel sad he didn't mean to make her cry, he was just annoyed that she is so gullible to fall into traps. He knelt down to Hana, which made her cry even more, "I don't know how to get home! I was held captive with a sword to my neck, you were going to make me skin a rabbit. I walked into a misty area, because I thought I saw you. And. and…" she looked up to the sky and yelled, "I haven't bathed in days!" causing birds to fly out of the trees, and Anubis held his ears tight from the screech. He placed his hand in front of his face growling in annoyance 'Why is she such an emotional creature. I am pretty much watching over a kid'.

Izanami Palace

They approached Izanami palace. Lord Inu no Taisho eyes the guard as they opened the gates, he was starting to get skeptical of course he knew who Goddess Izanami was, but Yoshie's stated 'Goddesses'.

'What other Goddess resides with Izanami.'

As they walked along the long hallway, Shizuka tugged on Yoshie pointing to the Goddesses sitting on a bench by the pond. Lord InuTaisho was shocked at the beauty of the Goddesses in front of him, he bowed in respect for he was below them even if he was a Lord he was no God. "You must be Lord InuTaisho," Izanami said calmly approaching the dog demon raising him up. "Please stand," she insisted. Goddess Sekhmet observed the dog demon and noticed a strong demonic aura came off from him she knew he was stronger than Izanami creations. Izanami stepped aside to give him a view of Sekhmet introducing him to her, "She is Goddess Sekhmet, you are here to aid us on our quest to search for Was." Sekhmet stepped closer adding on to the information Izanami gave, "And destroy the Goddess known as Bastet along with her companion God Anubis." Izanami was speechless she did not inform her she wanted to destroy Gods. Sekhmet heard her gasp, but she will not question her with company present.

Sekhmet glared at the mighty dog demon, "Lord InuTaisho I come from the land of Egypt. Which is why I look different from what your use to seeing. Since you walk the living again you are now the strongest demon alive. This quest is very important, and I would be thrilled if you find it soon and destroy those Gods" Inu no Taisho was not fond of her demands, but out of curiosity he asked, "What is this Was you speak of Goddess?" Sekhmet narrowed her eyes at him at the fact he is asking questions he does not need the answers too, "Just know it is an important artifact InuTaisho."

"hn," InuTaisho stated he bowed toward the Goddess and dismissed himself. Sekhmet grew frustrated she looked at the Shizuka and Yoshie, "Follow him, and make sure he doesn't linger from his duty." Izanami walked beside Sekhmet as they watched them walk away, "Lord InuTaisho will be fine, but what is this that you want him to destroy the Gods that are on my lands." Sekhmet turned her head to look at her and smiled, "They will bring hatred and use your humans against you and dethrone you of your duty." Of course, Izanami didn't believe much of what she said she simply walked away as her guards walked beside her. When she was out of plain sight Sekhmet growled in anger fearing her plan will be ruined.

Water was flowing along the works, and the fishes were jumping along the stream. Sesshomaru-sama was watching Bastet lying beside the cool stream he placed her in hoping the smell will wake her up. He watched the sun hit her skin that made her tan skin glow and sparkle. He noticed her eyes twitch as which she was slowly waking up, she sat up realizing Sesshomaru was staring at her. She cut her eyes at him and asked in a harsh voice, "Where is Anubis?" Sesshomaru responded boredly, "Obviously, the Jackal God is not here Goddess. It is just the two of us." Bastet walked past him eyeing him for him to follow, he smiled lightly so she wouldn't see it. As they walked along the forest, three small demons that looked like small children jumped in front of them. They seem as if they were tricksters, and Bastet noticed when they started running circles around Bastet and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was getting annoyed and his eyes flashed red letting out a deep growl. Which worked and they took off with laughter. "Must you be so brutal," Bastet said walking past him. She walked toward a cliff and sat on the edge gazing in the sky that would soon fall into darkness and the moonlight would shine upon them. Sesshomaru walked toward Bastet noticing how her tan skin glowed so beautiful. Bastet acknowledged the demon beside her and stated in such a calm voice that even relaxed the cold ice prince, "The person we are searching for is known as Sekhmet, we use to be one, but love drove us. The fact that no one honored our father drove her mad, she longed for revenge riding humans across Egypt. She killed thousands daily, until my father tricked her into drinking a river of wine thinking it was blood, and she collapsed in a deep sleep. A Goddess known as Mutt separated our minds and bodies. Till' this day our ideals are different she still long for blood, and I long for peace. I believe you would be a good match for Sekhmet Sesshomaru." He growled at her last comment, but he enjoyed killing. "I know she came here to take the throne away from some God and become a powerful God forcing humans, demons, and Gods and bring them to their knees."

Sesshomaru looked down at the precious Goddess 'Such a powerful creature had such a big heart toward others.'

"I longed for Sekhmet, but when they separated us. I felt she had not only hatred toward Ra, but toward me. We were stronger together, but we grew weak when they separated us. She no longer mourns for me, but I mourn for her. For she may be reckless and cruel," she gazed into the stars, a tear fell along her cheek "she is my better half."

Bastet didn't realize, Sesshomaru had licked the tear from her face and she gasped at his reaction. Suddenly, she fixed her posture and her face. "No Goddess should shed a tear," she stated while getting up. As they were walking along the trail in hopes to find Anubis and Hana, those three creatures Sesshomaru scared away appeared again. Sesshomaru ignored them but blocked his path, he growled warning them to get out his way. The small demon children pranced around Bastet and Sesshomaru chanting a song. Bastet notice a bright light that looked like stars forming around them. Bastet and Sesshomaru began to glow and rise off the ground, their hair flowing and clothing flowing against them. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, making them shield their eyes.

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru's Touch

Sesshomaru understands the meaning behind Bastet's pain, and Sekhmet's hatred toward her and the Gods. The comfort of Sesshomaru's touch is enough to calm Bastet and her painful memories.

Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru's Touch

Hana was stretched out along the grass as Anubis watched her, his jackal like ears shot up when he heard women approaching them. They froze when they spotted Anubis, they assumed he was a demon and backed away slowly. Hana stood up quickly walking toward them, but one of the women extended their arms out yelling, "Witch!". She looked confused and tried to calm them down, but the women were about to flee when they saw a small boy grab onto Anubis leg he tried to shake him off, but the little boy responded by giggling. The women ordered the little boy to come to them, then Anubis heard more children coming from the bushes and they were so amazed by Anubis features they jumped onto him pulling on his attire, his jackal like ears, his hair, and his arms. The women looked terrified, and Hana finally asked, "Excuse me, but is there a village nearby. We're not going to harm anyone." The women looked at each than at Hana, they responded by pointed to the village nervously, "The village we come from is right there, your very close to it." Hana squelched her eyes, ignoring Anubis plea for help while he is attacked by children, she noticed steam coming from the village.

"Excuse me," she stated patting one on the shoulder, "but why is there steam coming from the village." The woman was slowing taking the children off Anubis realized they were not going to harm them and responded happily, "Well my dear, the village is most known for its hot springs. Would you like to come with us?" Hana jumped in joy, she hasn't bathed in days, and was eager to finally relaxed. She ran up to Anubis begging for them to go with them to the village, while he was pulling a child off of his ears, he bared his fangs at Hana stating, "What! No way! Theirs probably more of this critters over there!" Anubis looked at her and noticed her eyes got bigger as if she had puppy eyes. He sighed as he let the child go, and the little boy went back to pulling on his ears. He stared at Hana ignoring the feelings of the children pulling on him, and nodded his head.

Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami Palace

Bastet felt a rough sand licking her face, as she was opening her eyes she saw her lions were hovered over her trying to wake her up. She glanced around and the view was amazing the flowers that covered the land were hugged with white flowers, the breeze was so gentle against her skin, and down the end of the flower field stood a tall red and golden palace guarded by thousands of soldiers. She looked over her shoulders and noticed the dog demon lying their peacefully.

Bastet stood up and gazed at the dog demon as the sun brightened his smooth pale skin. He wasn't like anyone she ever met before she knew she would have affections toward a demon. She didn't understand how she did he was man with little words, but his presence relaxed her. As she approached him, his eyes golden eyes met her green and blue eyes and she froze in her steps. She was admiring his beauty, and Sesshomaru-sama smirked when he caught a scent of nervousness hit his nose.

She brushed it off turning around breaking the gaze, but when she did Sesshomaru-sama appeared in front of her. She growled warning him to step out her way, which angered him he tried to grab her neck, but this time she slapped his hand out the way in a serious tone, "Keep from touching me dog demon, you got lucky last time, but that will be the only time." She actually enjoyed the touch of Sesshomaru, but she wasn't going to mention that to him. Just like Sesshomaru, she had pride as well. He assumed they both were in an unknown area, but he wanted to tease Bastet before they venture off.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her where he was now looking down on her, he didn't smell no fear coming from the Goddess, "This Sesshomaru enjoyed the fact you were intoxicated by the gas you feared me more" he stated as he smirked in her face. He enjoyed getting a reaction from the small Goddess. Bastet growled again, and her anger was slowly getting the best of her. She tried shoving him out the way, she had the power and strength to kill him. She didn't want to instead she shoved him like a human would, but he didn't move an inch. Before she knew it Sesshomaru-sama grabbed her by her neck slamming her into one of the cherry blossoms trees. He bent down to her level and was inches away from her face. He smirked when the scent of arousal hit him.

He leaned to her ear, whispering in a soft cold voice, "This Sesshomaru knows that you enjoy my touch. It would be easier if you just admit it, so we can move forward." He gazed into her blue and green eyes and forced his lips onto her, hearing her moan. He let go of her neck and slowly moved his hands down to her waist pulling her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he picked her up wrapping her legs around his hips. She started moaning in pain when his claws dug into her outer thigh which he was holding her up. Her lions started making noises to get her attention to alert her people were approaching them.

Sesshomaru placed her down, when he noticed they were surrounded by soldiers. He narrowed his eyes frustrated that they interrupted them. Before he brought out his poison whip, one of the soldiers approached Bastet and bowed to the ground, the others behind him followed suit. Sesshomaru walked in front of Bastet causing her to chuckle as if he was stronger than the Goddess, but she admired his alpha status. The solider slowly got up announcing at attention, "Goddess Bastet, Goddess Amaterasu is pleased to see that you arrived." Sesshomaru was shocked that he was in an area where Goddess Amaterasu was stayed. Bastet was not aware of who she was, but Amaterasu knew who she was. Sesshomaru followed the soldiers to the palace, and Bastet walked beside him. They approached doors that stood so tall it would reach the heavens. A solider knocked on the door, as the doors opened a bright sun beamed on Bastet and Sesshomaru, causing them to shield their eyes with their arms. The lead soldier waved their hands to enter through the doors, a tall woman was slowly walking down the stairs modestly, her kimono was silky with multiple layers, her long raven hair was half a up do style, and she had four red dots in the middle of her forehead that if they were connected would be a diamond shape. She walked closer to Bastet seeming how Amaterasu was the same height as Sesshomaru, she showed off a soft smile to the newcomers. Sesshomaru did a slight bow, and Bastet stared at the goddess growing impatient what the reason for them being here at her palace. She was curious to know if Mutt and Ra informed her of Sekhmet's plan.

"You must be Bastet Goddess of Protection," Amaterasu stated her voice was almost identical at Mutt, but Bastet didn't respond instead she stood confidently and quiet. Amaterasu chuckled placing her long length sleeve covering her laughter. "My my my a serious lioness aren't you, as my solider already informed you and your friend I am Goddess Amaterasu. My soldiers informed me that they interrupted your…" Bastet finally responded cutting her off, "Why did you bring us here." Sesshomaru glanced at Bastet boldness for cutting off the Goddess, but she herself was as well a Goddess. She was not beneath her, like Sesshomaru was. "I was informed that a Goddess from your land is here, and wanted to know why," she answered in serious tone.

Bastet narrowed her eyes at her statement, no one was supposed to know Sekhmet was here, they were supposed to remove her quietly. "Who gave you this false accusation Amaterasu," Bastet stated boldly.

Amaterasu examined her posture, she received the information from one of her eyes of the sky. If she was to find out about a Goddess from another land creating destruction, it would mean war with the other Gods. Amaterasu didn't want war, she wanted peace just like Bastet. "I am the eyes of the sky, I know all," Amaterasu stated departing her arms and winked at Bastet as she folded them again. She knew Sekhmet was here, but didn't know why. As she slowly walked back up the stairs she turned her head to the side and stated, "The human girl who ran into you and your friend has an important necklace, she is the only one that can help you get the situation under control" she than gave them a soft smile and continued walking up the golden stairs. Bastet wanted to ask what Hana has to do with this, before she could Amaterasu waved her hand causing them to glow and lift off the ground. A bright light appeared sending them back to the forest, the little children demon was there, but was chased off by the lions.

Bastet started rubbing her hand in pain, she lifted her head when she noticed a clawed hand in her face it was Sesshomaru leading her a helping hand to get on her feet. Bastet blushed at his kind gesture pushing his helping hand away.

She needed to find Anubis and Hana, she knew if Sekhmet found out that Hana is capable of defeated her, she'll surly kill her. While she was contemplating a plan, her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru lips against hers.

He released her so they both can get some air, his clawed hand went through her white dove like short silky hair while his other hand grabbed her waist. He leaned into her ear saying in a soft voice, "I wanted to finish what we started Bastet." Her smell was intoxicating, his eyes had a tint red in them, she looked up at him and frowned, "That's all you can think about, your such a dog!"

She heard him chuckle, which was rare, she placed her gentle smooth hand on his cheek, and stood on her tippy toes placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away which made him growl, but he noticed she was about to pull down the cloth that covered half her face. She stopped when she heard a familiar scream that sounded like Hana. Before she could turn to look in the direction it came from, Sesshomaru balled her hair in his fist and pulled her toward him placing a gentle kiss on her covered lips. She pulled away, and he let out another growl. She held one of his hands and traced his demon markings with her clawed finger. 'This cold ice 'Lord' seems to have the same feelings I do'.

Sesshomaru knew she had to check on Anubis and Hana, so he followed her in the direction where they were at. They both knew they were in a human village their scent drew strong of humans than it did of demons.

Back at the village, Hana was so excited to try the hot springs, as they approached the entrance of the village. Anubis had held at least 8 little kids on him, and they all took off soon as they entered the village. Everyone was staring at them whispering and snickering at the two outcastes. One of the women that led them their pointed to the direction of the hot spring. As the woman was talking to her, she noticed a shrine that resembled the one she went through back at home, but this one was old.

She turned the woman around and pointed at the shrine asking, "You all have a shrine here?" The woman nodded her hand and responded, "Yes, there are numerous everywhere."

Hana ran up to the shrine gazing at the barked chipped wood, and took a deep breath whispering, "Let this be it." She walked through it with her eyes closed, and heard Anubis asked as he scratched his temple, "What are you doing?"

Hana felt sad thinking this could be it, she rubbed her teary eyes with her black jacket sleeve. He walked up to her holding on to her shoulder to comfort her, and noticed a necklace on the ground with a shiny jewel piece.

He picked it up handing it to her, "Where did you get this from?" As Hana was pulling herself together she responded in sadden tone, "A woman gave it to me at the museum before I appeared here." Anubis stared at the odd piece in her small hand, but it had a familiar smell with it as if he recognized it.

He noticed her still sobbing, "The woman said there are more of these in the area, well look around after your done doing what you wanted to do here, and look for the shrine you went through to get you here."

She finished wiping her face, and embraced him with a bear hug.

"When are Bastet and Sesshomaru-sama coming back?" she said looking up at him.

He walked to the direction of the hot spring and tilted his head with his hands in his pockets, "They're actually headed this way. They're scent grew stronger not to long ago."

Hana ran up to him following him to the hot springs, they approached a large wooden cabin, where steam was seeping through the cracks. An old woman approached Anubis, and saw Hana hiding behind him.

She bowed and asked in stagy old voice, "You're such a handsome young fellow, what brings you two in to."

Before Anubis could answer, Hana pushed him out the way stating she wanted to bathe. She handed them towels and guided them to the entrance of the hot springs, but they had to be separated. As Hana was changing, she heard women talking inside and started feeling self-conscious. As she walked inside shaking in fear clinging on to her towel with dear life, she saw familiar faces, but then she thought 'If they're here, then Anubis is with the others.'

She started to panic, 'He's going to ruin my day, I just want to enjoy this without any fighting'

One of the females tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump asking, "Are you ok Hana?"

Chapter 12: Dragon Scale

The brothers encounter each other once again, and they are attacked by a dragon demon. Bastet meets InuTaisho, and finds out the truth behind Sekhmet's plan.

Thank you all for reading, sorry for the delay.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha

Chapter 12: Dragon's Flute

"Hello Hana, it's nice to see you again," Kagome said while tying her hair up so it didn't get wet from the hot steamy water. Hana bowed, then slowly got into the steamy hot water while hiding her small chest.

"It looks like you had a long day today," the demon slayer Sango said while staring at her.

Hana twirled her finger throughout the water, not wanting to mention her long days here.

'I wonder if they know about the shrines'. She looked up at Kagome smiling, "So the shrine at the entrance of the village. Are their more nearby?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other blinking, then Kagome turned to face her replying, "Yes, of course. Why?" Before Hana could reply, they heard the men yelling on the other side wall, and women rushing with towels down the hall.

"You again!" Inuyasha yelled shaking his fist in Anubis face. Anubis returned the favor by punching Inuyasha on the side of his head calmly stating, "Now, that's no way to talk to a God."

Miroku was waving his hands down trying to calm the two wild animals, while Shippo was clinging on to his shoulder.

"What are you even doing here in a human village anyway?" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to punch Anubis back, but he grabbed ahold of his wrists slamming him into the water. Inuyasha was trying to claw at the God's face who was attempting to drown him. "Get off of me you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled kicking him off. Anubis was pushing his head further in the water, while Miroku and Shippo was trying to pry the Anubis off. Shippo looking at the drowning Inuyasha saying, "Maybe you should apologize Inuyasha" watching Inuyasha gasp for air.

Inuyasha barely getting words out trapped by the water, while Anubis had an evil grin on his face. "Apo-lo-gize! He-ca-go-too-helll!" he responded while reaching for Anubis ears. Suddenly, women ran to the room looking at amazement of the men before them, especially Anubis. His muscular honey like skin that covered his body, hieroglyphics tattooed in the middle of his spine, his beautiful eyes, and his chocolate hair glistening. They were memorized by his beauty, and Anubis looked at Inuyasha than at the women. Than he glanced down and they were naked. He quickly hid his body by placing himself in the water covering him up to his chin. The ladies blushed causing them to fan themselves. Inuyasha followed after Anubis and hid his body.

"The humans here seem to be very prevented," Anubis stated, as the ladies were walking away giggling. "So are men," Inuyasha stated looking at Miroku as he was trying to talk to the woman from the hot spring.

Bastet and Sesshomaru approached the entrance of the village, as she was walking she no longer heard him following her. She looked at the dog demon, and looked at the village. She walked up to the tall demon asking in a taunting voice, "Do you fear humans my friend?" He growled loudly at her insult causing her to take a step back.

"This Sesshomaru do not fear want is beneath him," he respond angrily.

She tempted him by stating, "Do you fear those above you?"

He stared into her eyes, and responded by chuckling. Even though he didn't see it, but he knew his response would make her smile even if she had a cloth that covered half her face. She held out her hand offering to take it as she leads them in the village. She shrugged when he refused, she pointed to the tree nearby the village asking, "Can you wait right there than stubborn dog?"

She noticed him walking off thinking he ignored her he responded, "I will be nearby, but not "there"." She narrowed her eyes of his stubbornness, as she walked into the village she heard a flute off from the distance. The sound of a peaceful lullaby that would dance amongst your ears, she looked back and realized Sesshomaru was long gone. She decided to follow the sound, the closer she got to the sound the more determined she wanted to see what the noise was. While she was walking she stopped into a circle that was engraved in dirt, as she took another step trying to step out lightning beamed from the ground. She saw an elegant dressed man playing a flute on a boulder near her.

"My what a beautiful woman you are. My name is Nure," he said looking up at Bastet. He approached her, it seemed his skin was scaly, and his eyes looked as it was a snake. His pale skin looked as if he was frozen for years. She stepped out of the engraved circle shocking the dragon demon. "How is that possible," he asked clenching his flute in his hand.

"Was it supposed to have affected me," she asked staring at his flute in his hand and engraved circle she walked out of.

Nure growling in discomfort shouting, "That's not fair! How did you walk out of my trap" stopping his feet in anger. She watched him slither away in anger, she was confused, but became alert when saw she barely dodged a gust of wind as if it could've split her in half. The gush of winds had sliced the trees into two pieces behind her, she growled at the threat approaching her.

The demon was slithering in anger, and noticed a human village up ahead. Hissing in excitement, he changed into a human form and started playing his flute as he walked through the village playfully. Mist appeared causing people to faint, and he bent down to engrave a circle in the dirt. 'I just need someone to step in it'

Anubis smelled the air looking at Inuyasha asking, "Do you smell that?" Inuyasha finished getting his clothes on and stood up replying, "Yea, the smell in the air change, and I sense something here" grabbing his tessaiga. As they exited the steamy cabin, Hana ran up to Anubis and the other men shaking, "Everyone looks dead! Did Bastet do this?" Anubis moved her aside, growling at the fact she would think Bastet would harm innocents. He pulled out his sword walking toward the danger, and Inuyasha walked beside him he could hear Kagome shouting, "Inuyasha be careful." As they were walking they heard a flute playing, and Anubis noticed Inuyasha eyes looked as if someone stole his soul. He nudged his shoulder, "Are you alright Inuyasha?" He noticed he had walked into an engraved circle on the floor, and lighting appeared shocking Inuyasha he began screaming in pain as if something was possessing him. Anubis pulled Inuyasha out the lightning when he heard a chuckle come from the house huts, "Well, I thought my spell wasn't working at first, but how are you not harmed," pointing at Anubis, "It didn't even harm the woman who stepped in it before."

Anubis slowly held Inuyasha up and repeated, "Woman."

Nure started hissing, shaking his flute in his hand, "Now this will be fun."

Anubis looked down and noticed Inuyasha eyes were bloody red, and started growling loudly. Piercing his clawed hands in Anubis shoulder, but he pushed him off placing a sword at Inuyasha neck. Kagome came running along with the others shouting at Anubis, "No, please don't hurt him." Anubis looked at Inuyasha and noticed his voice was different it sounded like the demon that played the flute. "Now this is a nice body," Nure started laughing in Inuyasha body. He tried to claw at Anubis, but quickly backed away snarling. Before he was about to attack a green whip appeared between them, Sesshomaru slowly walked into eyes view.

"Sesshomaru", every shouted.

He quickly attacked Inuyasha, but moved faster than before. He clawed at Sesshomaru missing every hit, as he was about to attack. Sesshomaru held his hand out and green mist appeared blinding the controlled Inuyasha.

"Dam you," Inuyasha yelled rubbing his eyes, "I can't see." Sesshomaru came from behind knocking Inuyasha cold out, and the Nure demon appeared slithering away in defeat. Hana held tightly on to her jacket whispering, "He'll be back."

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted running toward the wounded half demon. The mist vaporized and everyone was slowly getting up, forcing them to leave their village. A young woman walked up to Hana saying, "Pease stay with me," she looked at her it was one of the women that led them to the village. She smiles accepting her request. Kagome and Miroku helped carry Inuyasha inside his room hoping he'll heal. Sesshomaru sat outside the hut than looked at Anubis asking, "Where is Bastet, I cannot sense her anywhere."

Anubis stood next to him crossing his arms replying, "I thought she was with you dog demon. She probably didn't wonder off to far," they both stared at the large moon hovering over the world.

"Nice to see you again Bastet!" Shizuka shouted while picking up her large fan that was almost the same size as her, "do you like my new toy." InuTaisho walked past her as he examined the lioness Goddess from head to toe smirking at her 'she looks beautiful, but almost like Sekhmet'. Shizuka was about to attack her again, when InuTaisho appeared a few feet in front of Bastet. 'He looks like Sesshomaru, what game is Sekhmet playing'.

"Your attire looks like…" he said eyeing her, but he felt it wouldn't be best to mention Sekhmet, "do you know where the Was is?"

Her eyes grew wide, causing a evil grin to be placed upon his serious face. She asked getting a grip on her sword handle, "Why are you looking for it?" a growl came from within her. He walked closer to her thinking she would smell of fear, but stopped when she didn't. "I am aware that you are a God?" he stated breaking the silence, "but you will tell me where the piece is."

She pulled out her sword snarling at him, 'His demonic aura is a lot stronger than Sesshomaru! He may not be able to kill me, but he can do a lot harm to me.'

As she attacked him, he quickly pulled out his sword to defend himself. They're swords clashed sounded as if glass was breaking, he began using his body weight to push her toward the tree. She tried her best to resist his power, but it was no use. As she snarled at him, he smirked in her face. Suddenly, golden sand wrapped around Bastet, shocking InuTaisho and noticed her smirking back at his face. Her attire changed to Egyptian attire; silk clothing wrapped tightly around her, white high boots, golden headpiece with a lioness golden face mask attached to it covering her face from the nose up. He noticed wicked smile appear on her face. She used her power to push him off and kicked him into the tree, causing Shizuka to move aside. As he got up rubbing his bloody lip smiling 'I like this woman already'

He used his demonic speed to try to attack her, but she was faster using her forearm golden bracelet shielding her from his attack and punched him when she found an opening. He tried to strike her with his sword, but avoided it by leaping in the air to attack him from behind. She used a glossed bright whip to snatch his sword away from his grasp, and she felt a sharp pain hit her back. It was Shizuka who used a gush strike from her oversized fan to slash her back, she thought it was a good idea since she saw InuTaisho Great dog demon losing. He snarled at her growling in anger, "Do not interfere woman!" Shizuka froze in fear, and backed away slowly. Bastet strikes him again knocking him off his fight, and he quickly got back up while grabbing his sword attacking her catching her off balance. If she didn't overpower him he was close to cutting her head off, she jumped back while waving one of swords as a slash of light appeared like white lighting it was close enough to scar his face after he moved from harm's way. As he looked back up she was gone. "We lost her," Shizuka stated in disappointment. InuTaisho shielded his sword as he walked past her he warned her, "Do not interfere in my battle again, otherwise I will kill you myself."

She shook in fear and jumped when Yoshie appeared from behind scaring her for her silent appearance. She yelled, "Why did you have to sneak up on me like that Yoshie." She responded calmly with her arms in her sleeves of her kimono, "Sekhmet ordered us to watch him from a DISTANCE."

Shizuka placed the large fan on her back, and placed her hands on her hips looking at Yoshie responding like a toddler, "Well, what if he would've died Yoshie!" She shook her head embarrassed of Shizuka actions, and walked away into the darkness.

Bastet went back to her natural form walking back to the village, while she wasn't paying attention she bumped into a large figure. She held her eyes close and ordered, "Step aside dog demon." All she heard was a chuckle, she growled at the mockery, but he growled louder. "I smell my son on you," he stated in a husky deep voice causing Bastet to open her eyes to face her enemy. 'son?'

The lions started snarling warning the great dog demon to back away.

"Inuyasha will be okay, he just needs to rest," Hana said finished placing the bandages on him. "Wow! Hana, how do you know how to do this," Kagome asked impressed, she blushed at her comment responding, "They teach it to us in school," she clapped her hands together and smiled, "so about those shrines. I'm looking for a specific one that resembles the Kyoto Shrine." As they were talking the kind woman came by to offer tea and Saki to her guests. Anubis picked up the Saki smelling the foul strong odor that burnt his nose turning to Sesshomaru, "What is this repulsive thing. Is she trying to kill me!" "Saki," Sesshomaru responded boredly. Anubis ears started twitching, he heard the lions growling trevally, and slowly got up. "What it Anubis?" Hana asked while sipping her tea stepping out to be with him. Sesshomaru heard Bastet voice in a distance following Anubis to the direction of her location. Sango patted Hana shoulder assuring her they'll be back.

InuTaisho looked at her stunning eyes, but he realized they were identical to Sekhmet's, the Goddess who seemed overconfident. 'Those eyes…. Is she a replica?' the moonlight brightened causing her eyes to hypnotize the great dog demon, but he snapped out of it when she asked him a question.

"I know you are working with Sekhmet, why are you looking for the Was," she asked looking up at the tall Great dog demon. "I'm not sure, I was hoping you can answer that for me," he responded as he held out his hand, he just wanted to stroll through the forest with the beautiful woman, but she declines causing him to feel a bit rejected. "Bastet," Anubis called out in a distance before she could answer InuTaisho was gone. Anubis and Sesshomaru watched as she looked in empty dark sky, Sesshomaru walked up to her asking, "Is there something wrong," with a look of concern on his face.

"No, the stars are not out tonight," she grew silent, and Anubis walked toward them stating, "Hana found us a place to rest. We haven't really rested in a while." She nodded her hand while still glancing at the sky, not knowing InuTaisho was watching them from a distance hiding his demonic aura. 'My son has grown so much since I was gone from this world.' He growled in disappointment, when she refused to answer his question, 'What is so important about the Was, and how did she know about it.'

Chapter 13: Kyoto Shrine

Hana finally finds the shrine she went through, and InuTaisho confronts Sekhmet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha**

Chapter 13: Kyoto Shrine

Bastet glimpsed up in the sky twirling golden soft sand between her fingers, and she followed the two men back to the Tatami. Once they arrived, Hana was jumping for she was excited to see her, "Where have you been Bastet?" She looked at the young human who so body would question her on her whereabouts, she didn't bother to answer her question instead she went into one of the rooms of the tatami. Not knowing Sesshomaru followed behind her asking, "Is there something troubling you." As Bastet looked at the walls that shielded them inside not even looking at him she replied, "I was not aware you had a living father."

Her statement caught Sesshomaru off guard, looking at her wide eyed leaving him speechless 'living'. He walked toward the sitting Goddess looking down answering, "What makes you assume this Sesshomaru's father is living?"

She stared up at the dog demon responding, "I am not assuming Sesshomaru, I believe I ran into him, even battled him." Sesshomaru was growling in frustration, but kept a serious mask on, "My father died many years ago, you were probably mistaken Goddess."

Bastet looked at him than at her sword she held in her hand replying in a soft tone that relaxed him, "I assumed he was you father he looked just like you, but you may be right I was probably mistaken." She stood him leaving his presence, he watched as she left asking, "Where are you off too?"

"I'm just going for a walk, I will be back before sunrise," she stated softly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her response, but he didn't bother to question her further. Bastet left feeling as if something was pulling her, but it was InuTaisho sending his aura just to her. Before he showed himself to his sons, he needed answers from Bastet.

As she walked through the forest, she saw a set of golden eyes glowing from a distance. She thought it was Sesshomaru, but he didn't carry the same scent as him. "What is it that you want dog demon, and why have you called for me?" she asked growling lowly. InuTaisho appeared from the trees staring at the beautiful Goddess he responded, "You will refrain from calling me dog demon, I am Lord InuTaisho Goddess." As he walked closer, she slowly backed away not trusting him. "You fear me, but not my son?" he asked smirking at her. "I fear no one, I am simply backing away to give me enough room to slice your head off," she answered in Godly like voice.

"You did not answer my question earlier," he stated staying in place, "what is the Was scepter." Bastet rose her chin, to straighten her posture, and he smiled slightly. "You must know since you work with Sekhmet," she stated slowly reaching for her swords. He chuckled, and placed his hands on his hips, "Well you seem to have the same attitude as Sekhmet, so you both must be close. What is your position with her?" She stared at the Great Dog demon annoyed with the comparison with Sekhmet, instead she changed the topic, "Your son informed me you were gone from this world, how is it possible you stand before me."

"I had help with that friend of yours with the jackal ears, Anubis," he saw that she was confused as if he was helping Sekhmet, but he clarified, "I believe he doesn't even know I crossed to the living world."

Bastet smirked as she turned around he appeared before her asking, "Why have you not answered my question about the Was scepter, clearly you know what it is?" She growled at the tall demon standing before her ordering, "Move aside." When she noticed he wasn't moving she drew her swords, and tried to strike at him. When she tried to strike again, she noticed he took hold of wrists as he pulled her close to his chest saying in a deep husky voice, "Such a small woman with so much power, now as I was saying" he let one of her wrist go and ran his masculine hand with demon markings through her silky white hair. She quickly detached from his embrace, and slapped him causing him to be in shock of her actions. As he began to walk toward her he noticed she was about to summon a powerful forced from her swords, but before she got a chance Sesshomaru appeared in front of her looking at his father. He knew Bastet had a familiar smell on her, but followed her to see what it was. To see his so called father touch what is his angered him, but he kept a cold voice. He knew he was his father, but he didn't care how he came back. InuTaisho smiled that he finally got a chance to see one of his sons, but the timing was bad. Than he noticed how Sesshomaru was guarding Bastet he asked, "Is she your mate, son?"

"She will be soon," Sesshomaru responding which confused Bastet, no demon was allowed to mate with the Goddess, one must be a God.

InuTaisho wanted her since he laid eyes on her, since he was back he was now the Alpha. Sesshomaru walked up to his father to finally ask him, "What are you doing here?"

His father chuckled replying, "It is a long story, pup." The sly nickname caused Sesshomaru to growl, and he did it on purpose in front of Bastet to show her who was Alpha.

Bastet walked beside Sesshomaru, "A dangerous person who wield the Was-scepter will surely have evil plans to rid something they hate the most, and gain what they want. I am assuming Sekhmet sent you to find it, but we do not know where it is. Someone stole it from Anubis who is the rightful owner of the scepter, but we were sent to retrieve Sekhmet." InuTaisho turned his attention away from his son to Bastet, he took a step toward her, but Sesshomaru took a step toward him. He glanced at his actions and replied, "She also wanted me to dispose of you and Anubis, but I have no desires to do anyone's bidding."

It didn't surprise her that Sekhmet wanted to get rid of them, but she looked at the Great Dog demon, "You have no choice, she will surly give you a hard time." She walked away from the two dominant males, leaving tension in the air. Sesshomaru walked past his father stating calmly, "She is mine Father, do not interfere." He chuckled from behind responding, "You dare challenge me, pup. Have you forgotten who is Alpha or must I put you back in your place."

Izanami Palace

Sekhmet was watching InuTaisho encounter with Bastet in the pond that sees all, while Shizuka and Yoshie watched from a distance. Izanami calmly stated in a soft voice, "Should we be worried, I believe he has chosen a side." Sekhmet growled loudly throwing rocks at the water, her anger was rising causing the guards to be fearful. A guard approached Izanami informing her of InuTaisho arrival, she smiled as she dismissed her, "Very Well, bring him in." As he walked in he noticed Sekhmet looked like a ferocious lioness, and Izanami stood quietly. Izanami looked at the two eyeing each other with hatred and approached him glancing at his appearance, "I believe you have ran into Goddess Bastet." He bowed, and answered, "Yes I have Goddess, but…" Sekhmet cut him off walking toward him, she stood inches away from his face and gave an evil grin mocking his status, "The Lord Almighty do you have any information from Bastet since you have yet to kill her." He stood quietly, and slowly walked away not wanting to interact with her. Sekhmet body glowed golden, as her eyes glowed white, and she raised her hand sending painful energy to InuTaisho throwing him to the wall yelling in a deep evil Goddess like voice, " _ **You dare walk away from a Goddess when she is speaking to you dog demon! I will send you back to where you came!"**_ InuTaisho felt a thousand bolts run throw his body, and felt like he was on fire as his body glowed red from Sekhmet's powerful energy.

Izanami ran up to Sekhmet shaking her shouting, "Let him be Sekhmet! You will kill him!"

She went back to normal letting InuTaisho out of the painful energy she sent him. He slowly got up trying to manage his breathing, Izanami waved her hand sending glistening energy to InuTaisho sending him out the palace saving his life from Sekhmet's hands. He growled at his defeat turning into his dog form leaving the palace. He knew she was a lot stronger than Bastet, he had no chance in defeating her right now.

Izanami looked at the angry Goddess, she placed her hand on her shoulder, "He is not coming back Sekhmet, you should've never did that." Sekhmet brushed her aside yelling for Shizuka and Yoshie who appeared before her within a second, "Find the Was scepter, and do whatever it takes to kill Bastet and Anubis _**ALONG WITH INUTAISHO**_!" They bowed as they vanished in black mist. Izanami sighed at the commotion that just happened recently, her guards held out their hand helping her sit on her throne.

Sekhmet side eyed her as she watched her sit modestly on her throne 'Soon that will be my throne, everything will be mine. I will rule ALL'

Hana woke up happy, shaking her new friends awake even Shippo looked like a zombie when he woke up. Sesshomaru was in the room watching Bastet slowly wake up from her slumber.

'I know my father will try to claim her'

He slowly bent down to place surprise a kiss upon her lips causing her to open her eyes abruptly. He leans down to her ears whispering, "You are mine Goddess." Bastet looked into his golden eyes as he rose up from her, and offered his hand to help her up.

They heard Inuyasha yelling outside, along with Anubis godly voice, "You stupid dog!" Inuyasha was yelling back striking him with his tessaiga, "You bastard God, watch me teach you a lesson." Sesshomaru watched as they went back and forth, then Hana ran up to Bastet squeezing her hands together, "Bastet, please can you help me find a shrine." She looked at her confused answering, "There are shrines everywhere. Pick one?"

Hana grew disappointment looking down, twirling her fingers around, "There is a spefic one I am looking for."

"Oh really, where might this spefic shrine be Hana," she asked while lifting the human girls chin up with her clawed soft hand to look at her. "The Kyoto Shrine, that is the one that got me here. It is tall with red wood.," she replied.

Inuyasha heard Hana conversation with the Goddess and walked up to them shielding his tessaiga stating, "It's tall and red? Theirs one that's just like that not far from him, but it is guarded by a bunch old monks. Pft.." turning his head to the side while folding his arms, "Good luck even getting near it." Kagome walked up to Hana and Bastet, "Maybe we can join you to help show you the way."

"What for? A bunch of old monks aren't dangerous," Anubis stated while he crossed his arms. Inuyasha growled his way shouting, "Because Kagome what's to help! Jackal ears!" Anubis got into his face growling, "Who are you calling Jackal ears, half demon."

Kagome looked at Bastet and Sesshomaru in a happy manner, "Please let us join you Goddess, we will take you to the village than we will be on our way" she then bowed waiting for answer from Bastet.

Bastet turned to Sesshomaru who was quiet, and had his cold mask on. She turned to look at Anubis who was arguing with Inuyasha, then the monk and demon slayer. She finally replied, "The group is simply too large." Miroku walked up to Goddess bowing as well, "If you please Goddess, Sango and I will meet you there at the village. That way we do not become an easy target for the group being so large." Sesshomaru nodded, along with Bastet agreeing with his plan.

As they walked along the path to find the village who watched over the shrine. Anubis and Inuyasha were arguing majority of the way. At times, Sesshomaru would turn to Inuyasha ordering in ice tone voice, "Be quiet, Inuyasha." Hana was eager to find the shrine, and Kagome was hoping it was the right one. They walked along the hill where they can see much of the surrounding, Hana saw from a distance a shrine that stood as tall as the one she went through. She jumped in excitement while screeching pointed to the shrine making Anubis and Inuyasha to cover their ears, and causing Sesshomaru and Bastet to twitch.

Chapter 14: For you Shall Not Pass

The monks make it difficult for Bastet and her group to get near the shrine, causing Bastet to suffer major injuries. InuTaisho helps Bastet and her group, and Anubis explains to the group the history of Was-scepter. Yoshie and Shizuka finds a piece to the Was-scepter. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Inuyasha

Chapter 14: For you Shall Not Pass

As they approached the shrine Bastet looked up at the tall handsome demon, he noticed her staring at him and asked, "Is their something troubling you?" She turned her attention away from him to the light blue sky that hugged with white clouds. "Your father…does his existence trouble you," she replied. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks letting the others walk ahead of them, "It does, I fear he might take you away from me." His response caused her to blush, but disappeared quickly when Inuyasha shouted, "I told you idiot it was here." Anubis rolled his eyes at the annoying half demon, and proceeded to walk close to it only to have a protected barrier blocking him from going further. The barrier caused him to fly back hitting a tree, he slowly got up recovering the full force that hit him. Hana looking shocked was about to walkthrough the barrier.

"Be careful Hana! don't go near the barrier," She yelled out to Hana who held her hand out to touch it.

Bastet walked past the injured God, and noticed Inuyasha was trying to break through the barrier with his tessaiga. A large group of monks approached them with the barrier still up, the head monk eyed the Goddess, then turned his head slightly to glance at Sesshomaru he ordered, "What is your business here?"

Sesshomaru walked up the barrier separating him from the monk, demanding, "Set the barrier down we wish to pass through human." His statement caused a frown on the monk's face, and turned his back to Sesshomaru. His actions angered Bastet causing her to release a lighting whip toward the barrier damaging it, but it easily closed. "Let the barrier down old man!" Inuyasha yelled out. The head monk was shocked to see someone was capable of damaging their barrier. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he quickly got off the cat demon running toward the group, "The barrier will kill anything that will get close to it." Inuyasha annoyed of his late appearance still trying to break the barrier ignored him.

The monk turned to face the Goddess and asked, "Who are you woman? Why was it easy for you to damage our barrier?" She didn't answer his question instead she walked closer to the barrier, but the monks formed in triangular formation chanting a spell and a beam of lavish purple electric appearing shooting toward Bastet. Sesshomaru quickly shielding the attack with his sword from preventing it to injure her, the force of the power caused him to push his weight back. Bastet raised her hand to the dark sky, and golden sand twirled around her hand as her eyes glowed of white light. She than raised her hand down pointed toward the point a powerful beam of light twirling with golden sand shot at the barrier bringing it down. "Demon what are you," shouted the head monk as they were slowly recovering from the attack. They formed their palms together chanted as she was slowly approaching them, and halo appeared below her. She experienced a thousand bolts shooting through her body, she yelled out in pain. Sesshomaru was determined to strike the monks since the barrier was down, but they quickly brought the barrier back up. Anubis ran to grab her out the light, but she was bound in the circle. He turned to his God like form and tried with all his might to pull her out. As he was trying one of the monks turned to the head monk stating, "What kind of demons are they?" The head monk frowned again, and chanted a more powerful spell. Razor like cuts appeared on Bastet body, causing her to scream louder. Sesshomaru couldn't get too close to her like Anubis could, Miroku shouted out to Sesshomaru, "You need to take away their enchanted beads, otherwise they'll kill them." Inuyasha shouted toward Miroku knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't answer, "Their barrier is too strong I can't even damage it, only she could." Kagome tried to strike the barrier with her purified arrow, but it would vanish as soon as it got close to it.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sensed a powerful force come from the forest, and leaped avoiding the attack that took down the barrier. Sesshomaru recognized the smell of the tall figure that took down the barrier, it was InuTaisho he had Bastet in his grasp. Hana and Kagome ran to aid Anubis, who was half conscious. Inuyasha growled at the intruder, Sesshomaru stepped up to the great dog demon and asked, "I could've taken the barrier father, there was no need for your interference."

"Father," everyone repeated, Inuyasha ran up to him nervous and confused, "Is it true your our father." InuTaisho chuckled at his young son and replied, "Yes I am Inuyasha, I have seen you have grown well." He then glanced at Sesshomaru who stood quiet and content, his white tail that laid over his shoulder spiked, for he was in anger that he was holding onto Bastet. "I can hold onto her father," he stated in a cold voice eyeing her limp body in his arms.

The Great dog demon did no fear his son like others did, and slightly smiled answered, "It is ok, my son, I can carry her." A low growl came from Sesshomaru, and his father growled deeper, but not loud to where it would wake Bastet. His growl caused Sesshomaru to take a step back. Inuyasha was confused with their encounter knowing Sesshomaru knew their father more than he did.

The monks were slowly getting up, and the head monk noticed Hana helping Anubis up and noticed a jewel around her neck. He sat their shocked and approached her, but before he could get any closer Miroku and Inuyasha blocked his way. "Where you think you're going Monk?" Inuyasha stated with his fist ball up, Miroku paced his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He approached the monk and stated, "We just need to get to the shrine."

The monk replied, "What is your business with the shrine? And the young girl with the odd clothing's why does she wear the jewel that belongs Amaterasu." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusing, the monk shook his head and requested them to come to the temple where they can heal the Gods. As they approached the temple, Sesshomaru followed InuTaisho to the room where he would place Bastet down to recover from her injuries. InuTaisho slowly laid her down, and looked up at Sesshomaru he knew he wanted him away from her. Now his smell was on her and it bothered Sesshomaru. "I can watch from here, pup, there is no reason for you to stay," InuTaisho stated looking at his son who was filled with anger.

"I will also watch her, father," Sesshomaru demanded as his fists tighten. "Than you shall watch her from outside the room, pup, since you were so careless to protect her," he stated while pointed to the door. Sesshomaru growled loudly while taking a step toward his father challenging his alpha status. InuTaisho eyed him in anger that he would challenge him, but they notice Bastet groaned in pain. Sesshomaru looked back at his father and knew it wasn't the time to challenge him he exited the room, sitting outside the door with her pet lioness.

InuTaisho was deep in thought, he didn't notice Bastet had left through another door. He quickly got up walking toward where her scent took him too. The trail of scent took him deep in the forest ending in an open field with spring like water. He was in shock of the beauty he saw. Bastet was walking on water unclothed, her skin glistened as the moonlight hit it, her hair flowed with the wind, and her eyes were closed as if she was asleep. Suddenly, whites sparkled sprinkled around her as if they were dancing around her body, and hugging on to her injuries. She spread her arms out causing them to twirl around her arms, and soft sound were coming from the light. InuTaisho was so amazed with what he saw, that's how she heals herself. While he wasn't paying attention, he had stepped on a branch causing the light to disappear, and Bastet dropped into the cold water still somewhat injured. As she was covering her chest with her arms, and had her back facing him she ordered in a shivery tone, "Why have you disturbed me InuTaisho?"

He walked up to the edged of the land replying, "I was merely seeing where you have went off too. Do you need assistants getting out the water Goddess?"

She didn't bother to look at him, not answer his question. She snapped her eyes open, when a masculine hand grabbed her arm pulling her out the water. She was too weak to fight back, instead she stood still shivering, because of the cold. InuTaisho wrapped a cloth around her small figured body in which he took with him before leaving the temple. She was half conscious for she didn't recover completing from being disturb. He lifted her chin with one his clawed hands, gazing at her half-conscious face, "A small strong woman, who would make a good mate for me." She finally had a little energy to ask, "What is it that you want?" he bent down to her ear in a deep husky voice he replied, "You Goddess, and if my son has your heart. Then I will win your heart over."

He pressed his lips onto hers, but she didn't have no energy to fight him. He slowly laid her against his chest, while his eyes were still closed she ran her hand against his soft tail that hung over his shoulders, getting a purr from the Great Dog Demon. "What is this? Sesshomaru has one too?" he asked lowly, but knew he would hear her question.

He chuckled and stroked her hair with his clawed hand. "I must get back to Sesshomaru," she stated while trying to get up. He growled loudly, and placed her against his chest while they laid by a tree. "I request your love Goddess," he stated while he gripped onto her shoulders, while trying to prevent his claws from drawing blood. He placed her on her back and stated, "I wish to make you my mate." Her body laid lifeless and she went into a deep slumber. He placed kisses along her neck and chest, but he didn't wish to take her while she was asleep. He caught a glimpse of her perky breast, and gently rubbed one of it. He soon stopped when a small hand grabbed his hand to inform him to stop, her claws dug deep in his wrist. Even though she was unconscious, she was aware what was going on she didn't have enough strength to fight him. He chuckled, and covered her chest with the cloth while kissing her forehead stating, "You'll be mine soon."

He gently carried her back to the temple placing her in the room, Sesshomaru noticed him walked toward him. He could smell his scent all over her walking up to his father growling loudly. He was going to back down and asked, "What did you do to her," as he was slowly pulling out his sword. He eyed his son, noticing where his hand was, and continued to lay her down, "I didn't do nothing son, come join me." Sesshomaru walked in the room along with her lioness, he turned to his son and asked, "Do you care for her my son." The room grew silent all you can hear was the crackle made from the fire.

He continued on to say, "Or do you wish to be with her only for power?"

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful goddess laying before him and sighed looking away replying, "This Sesshomaru care for her more than you do father, I also wish to help her and her assist on their quest to defeat Sekhmet."

"What makes you think I don't care for her?" he asked his son in a questioning look. He caught his son's attention when he rubbed his hand against the soon to be matting mark on Bastet. Sesshomaru quickly rose walking toward his father, as they both stared at each other; golden eyes met olden eyes. Soon Bastet awoke from her slumber rising her upper body staring at the father and son who were intense with anger.

"I came here to complete a mission, I didn't come to attract the attention of men," she replied in godly like voice grabbing their attention. InuTaisho kneeled down toward her placing his hand on her soft face ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. She pushed his hand aside stating, "I wish to leave now, I do not wish cause unnecessary conflict." InuTaisho looked deep in her beautiful eyes, and whispered in her ear, "You will be mine Goddess." Both of them wanted her to themselves, but they were willing to kill each other to be with her. She grabbed his hand, noticing Sesshomaru tensing up she pulled her hand out so he can sit beside her.

She looked at both dog demons calmly stating, "I will need both of your help in defeating Sekhmet."

She knew InuTaisho was stronger than Sesshomaru, but with them all together they would be even more stronger. She loved Sesshomaru, but she also knew his father would forcefully have Sesshomaru submit which would hurt his pride. She was willing to share her body with both of them, and over time she would love InuTaisho just as much as Sesshomaru. Bastet got dressed and exited the temple, she looked upon the horizon feeling the fresh breeze in the air. She surrounded with fresh flowers, and sensed InuTaisho behind her. As she turned around her eyes met with golden eyes with red tint in them, she snarled warning him to back away from her. The aura he gave off was different than it usually was, she took a step back a sad look appeared on his face. He stated in a demonic voice, "Do you fear me Bastet."

"I wish to be alone right now, leave my presence," she ordered. He took a step closer to her, she may have been snarling but the scent of fear was slowly sipping from her. He smirked and turned his attention to the sky than back to her. He noticed she had sat on the flowered floor looking the opposite direction, it seemed as if she was submitting. He kneeled meeting her gaze, "I am willing to share you with my son, but" he pinned her down to the ground, "I wish to have you first."

"You dare dishonor yourself by taking advantage of a Goddess, Lord InuTaisho," she replied smirking in his face. He nuzzled her neck inhaling in her intoxicating scent replied in a deep husky voice, "If I wanted to take advantage of you, I would've done it when you were in your slumber." He smiled at her reaction to his response, and slowly loosened her attire.

"I will not take advantage of you my Goddess, I wish to only bring you pleasure," he stated while scratching his fang along her neck catching a scent of arousal hit his nose. She rose her chest to touch his armor, he looked up at her, "I will make sure you love me, just as you love my son." He kissed her passingly as she let out a loud moan, and her body began to glow. During the intense passionate kiss, she bent his tongue, but to get him off of her. He balled his fist, while he held his mouth with his other hand. It took all his strength not to slap her for what she did, she stood up confidently as he sat there shock. Her colorful eyes meeting his red eyes for he was furious, she looked down at the great dog demon stating, "You will earn my love, Lord InuTaisho. When I do decide to share my blood will be on my will." She walked passed him leaving him in disbelief, and she noticed Sesshomaru from a distance gazing at the sky. She gracefully touched his hand, but his face was emotionless.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she stated softly, but he interrupted her, "I am no longer a lord for my father is here now. This Sesshomaru is assuming he took you, because his scent is all over you," he replied in cold ice voice. She stroked his soft white fur that she always found interest in replying, "Your father did not take me" she showed him her neck, that pleased him to see no mating mark he nuzzled her neck.

She was enjoying the nuzzle he gave her, but he growled at the fact he would have to see his father touch her. "I will have to learn to love your father just as much as I love you, you and he will both be my mates, and not only that you both will have the strength of Gods," she stated, he held her in his arms.

"Am I interrupting something," InuTaisho stated growling at the image in front of him. Sesshomaru pushed Bastet smirking, "Is what you see displeases you father."

InuTaisho approached his son once again challenging him, he leads out his hand to Bastet, "Inuyasha and Anubis wish to speak to us about urgent matter." Bastet walked past his kind gesture heading back to the temple, but Sesshomaru and InuTaisho walked beside each other yet didn't talk to each other.

Hana waved to get her attention as they were sited in front of the fire, as they all sat down, Kagome asked Hana, "Didn't you want to pass through the shrine to get back home." She nodded her hand and replied generously, "Yes I do. I will pass it shortly after this." Anubis was staring at the fire noticing Bastet seem to be caught in the glimpse of triangle with both of the dog demons. Anubis spreaded black sand over the fire, the sound of sparkle crackers sounded and image of Was scepter appeared along with him. "I wielded the scepter for centuries, until it was stolen from me. The person who stole it was overwhelmed with power causing stress on the scepter and broke into two pieces." Inuyasha sat facing him asking, "What is so special about this thing."

Anubis waved his hand over the fire and Sekhmet appeared, and noticed Bastet tensed. The dog demons including Inuyasha smelled the mixed emotions coming from her. InuTaisho placed his hand on her shoulder hopping to ease her down. Sesshomaru wasn't even bothered, but was displeased with the scent of emotions she was giving off even if she had a straight face on. Hana pointed to the image and stated, "That must be Sekhmet, she looks almost like," she turned to Bastet and finished, "you."

Inuyasha slowly crossed his arming growing inpatient and stating, "I don't get it, what's even going on." Bastet looked up at Inuyasha answering, "Sekhmet is more of my other half, we use to be "one", but due to circumstances the God split us apart." Kagome held herself tightly asking, "And those demons that attacked us while back ago."

InuTaisho stated, "They do her bidding. I believe she plans to do something evil with the scepter, and Goddess Inzamni has something to do with it also."

Miroku looked at him in shock, "Lord InuTaisho are you sure Goddess Inzamni is part of this." He nodded his head as a reply, and Anubis waved the fire again and destruction appeared. He explained, "If Sekhmet takes hold of the Was scepter, she has control of everything, all of mankind, demons, and Gods of Japan will bow down to her."

"She wants to prove someone wrong," Bastet stated as she got up to lean against a tree, Anubis sighed knowing what she meant by that. Inuyasha turned to face him, but didn't bother to ask.

Sesshomaru and his father followed after her, InuTaisho sat beside her asking, "Is their something else we must know." She turned her face to avoid asking the question, and slowly sat on the other side of her so she can lay against tail. Inuyasha didn't care to figure why both his brother and father have fallen for the Goddess, but instead asked Anubis, "How are we supposed to find the scepter, how do you even know it's here?" He vanished the images replying, "I am the rightful owner of the scepter I sense it in the area," he faced Hana stating, "Its safer if you go back home."

Bastet heard from a distance, "she can go back home, but she must return back here she is a important piece in this."

Inuyasha waved his fist in the air, "Are you stupid, she's a human she can get killed." Anubis punched him on the side of his head shouting, "Don't talk to the Goddess that way you stupid mutt!" As they began to bicker, Bastet said out loud, "I believe she is the only one that can prevent what is to come." She leaned into Sesshomaru's fur like tail, and both the dog demons eyed each other. As she went into a deep slumber, InuTaisho broke the silence by stating, "We will head out to Sekhmet during the full moon."

"Why wait a full moon, father, when we can leave sunrise," he responded looking into the sky. "We will take her to my palace first, she needs to learn to accept," InuTaisho looked at his son who showed no emotion, "both you and I."

Sesshomaru casually replied, "She accepts me not you, father."

He growled loudly causing Bastet to turn in her sleep, but Sesshomaru stroked her cheek growling, and the vibration relaxed her. InuTaisho stood up calmly, but tensely, "We will leave to the palace now." Sesshomaru didn't want to wake Bastet up, but he knew it wasn't time to disagree with his father. Bastet woke up stretching like the lioness she was, and they informed her they had to leave the others behind. She wasn't sure what their plan was, she presumed they were headed to seek Sekhmet seeming InuTaisho is the only one who knew where she was.


End file.
